Ichigo's New Job V2
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. Ichigo finds a new job working as a masseur for a quality resort. All is well... Until the SWA show up for their week of vacation! IchigoXSWA!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

 _Ichigo's New Job; Version Two_

 _ **Shortly after the Fullbringer Arc…  
**_ **Ikumi's Office**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING RID OF ME?!" Ichigo shouted at his boss, unable to believe he just heard the words that came out of her mouth. "YOU'RE FIRING ME?!" Sweat rolled down his back from the summer heat. His school had just let out for the summer and he'd shown up to work only to find that his boss had the worst kind of surprise for him.

Ikumi groaned, knowing Ichigo would be this irrational. "Ichigo, if you'd take a moment to listen clearly, I'm not firing you." She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I'm simply getting rid of you for a while."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo retorted.

"I'm saying that you won't be my employee for a while. I'm hiring you out," she told him.

Ichigo stood there gaping. "You're what?"

Grinning, Ikumi held up a flyer. "Well, you kept shirking off work so I decided a new way of getting my money's worth out of you. So I'm hiring you out. Starting tomorrow, you'll be working at the Karakura Grand Hotel and Spa!"

Taking hold of the flyer, Ichigo read it carefully. He saw that it was a brochure for the place, touting itself as a five star resort and spa. "What am I supposed to be doing?" he asked.

"Just whatever they need you to do," Ikumi simply said. "They're short on staff for the summer so you'll be doing all sorts of jobs."

Once again, Ichigo deadpanned. "A whole summer?!"

"What? It's a well-paying job. And the best part is I'll be getting a certain portion of your paycheck so it's a win-win!"

Ichigo facepalmed. He knew there was no talking her out of this. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "When do I start?" He took another look at the flyer and saw the address. "Wait, this is kinda far away," he pointed out.

"They agreed to provide lodgings for you when you're off the clock. And you get to start tomorrow. I'd start packing if I were you," Ikumi said with a grin. "Don't let me down!"

Grumbling, Ichigo stormed out of Ikumi's office, unable to believe that she just did this to him. The first thing he did after he left was head to Urahara Shop talk to Kisuke for a favor. Explaining his situation, he asked Kisuke if he'd deal with any pesky Hollows that popped up while he was gone, as he couldn't rely on the inept afro-haired Soul Reaper who'd replaced Rukia.

"Okay, Ichigo. I'll give you a hand," Kisuke said, knowing his plight. "Still though, a five star spa resort? You're a lucky man. That place usually caters to just women. Spending the summer at a resort with beautiful women…if you'd like, we could trade places?" he offered with a smile.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ichigo said with a scowl. "I prefer to keep my paycheck. And you'd just perv on the girls all day."

Kisuke looked at his student with feigned shock. "Ichigo! When have I ever given you the impression that I have a lecherous personality?" he asked indignantly.

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo pointed at something behind Kisuke. "Well that's a pretty good indicator…"

Kisuke turned around and saw his nude pinup calendar of Yoruichi on the wall. "Um…that was a gift?" he suggested defensively.

"Then why's it got your logo stamped in the corner?" Ichigo pointed out, his eyes on the mini Kisuke face on the corner of the calendar.

"Touché," Kisuke said. "Alright, you've twisted my arm enough. I'll help out."

"Good. Speaking of which, where is Yoruichi?" he'd been hoping to ask her to help him instead of Kisuke but when he saw no sign of the werecat he had to ask the shopkeeper for help.

"Oh, she's in the Soul Society. She's meeting up with the SWA for something big. Some party or something."

Ichigo got up. "Fine. I've got to get packed anyway."

"Be sure to take pictures for me!" Kisuke called out. "My calendar business could always use a few more!"

"Shut up, Kisuke, you perv!"

 _ **The next day…  
**_ **Karakura Grand Spa & Resort**

"Welcome!" a woman with platinum blonde hair greeted as Ichigo walked through the door, bags in hand. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, of Unagiya Odd Jobs."

Ichigo nodded, taking in the fancy place. He'd heard of how nice the place was from a few classmates who managed to get in here before but this was grandeur on a level that Ichigo had never seen before. The whole building looked fancy even from a distance but to be inside it was to experience something else. "That's me," he said, setting down his bag to shake the woman's hand.

"Great! I'm Aibara, the head masseuse and manager here. Thank you for agreeing to help us out for a while," she said as she gestured for an attendant to fetch Ichigo's bags. "While he's getting your room ready, why don't we talk about the job a little more?" She led Ichigo to her office and sat him down. "Did Ms. Unagiya tell you about the job at all?"

"No," Ichigo told her. "She just said that you're short-handed so I'm to do odd jobs around here."

Aibara sat on her desk and pursed her lips. "Well that's true, at least. A good portion of our staff went on a company trip but got into an accident so they'll still be in the hospital for a good while. So we need someone to help out. Are you okay with doing mundane tasks like cleaning the resort's pool and some housecleaning?" she asked.

"It's fine. That's what I'm here to do." Ichigo felt relieved. If the job was just boring stuff like this then he would be fine.

"Great! But there's also one other job you're going to have to do. Several of our masseuses were injured in the accident so you'll have to take over for them."

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, you want me to give massages?"

"Yes. I'm going to train you on how to be a masseur." Seeing the nervous look on Ichigo's face, Aibara smiled. "Now don't be so shy. Our resort is mostly for women so you won't have to give a massage to another man, if that's what you're thinking. Most women would kill for the chance to get a massage by someone as handsome as you."

Ichigo took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. He couldn't say no and embarrass Ikumi. "Okay then."

"Excellent. Now then, we've a few clients today so I'll be teaching you myself. By the time you've finished your training, you'll be a top-grade masseur!" She took him to a small room with a massage table set up and everything. Sitting on the table in a white robe was a small woman with brown hair. "Ichigo, meet Ochiru. She'll be helping with your training today." After the two shook hands, she turned to Ochiru and nodded.

Ichigo's face turned red when Ochiru slipped out of her robe, wearing a tiny bikini underneath that showed all her curves. "I uh…assume that's the dress code for women?" he asked nervously.

Aibara laid Ochiru down onto her front before answering. "Yes and no. While we do generally encourage our clients to wear a little something to cover up, it's entirely up to them. We've both dealt with clients who chose to just be naked. And remember," she wagged a finger in front of Ichigo's face. "No naughty business. You're a professional now."

"Now then…let's begin."

 _ **One week later…**_

"Mmmmhhh…" moaned the woman on the table as Ichigo massaged her back, pouring more oil onto her soft skin. "You're good at this, Ichigo."

"Good to hear," Ichigo replied, dutifully keeping his eyes from her barely covered rear end. He'd spent most of the week learning the trade of massage therapy from Aibara and Ochiru. The two were surprised by how quickly Ichigo took to his new job, his rough hands becoming soft as silk when applied to a woman's body. Outside of the massaging, Ichigo was mainly asked to keep the pool clean at night. It was a bit of a tiring job but at least they gave him a decent room to stay in. Ichigo had to admit, this wasn't that bad of a job, especially since he could take a break from his Soul Reaper duties..

Finishing his massage, Ichigo stood back. "There you go, ma'am. All done."

"Ahhh…" the woman sighed as she sat up, putting a robe back on. "That was exquisite. You're quite good at this."

Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you very much." He watched the woman leave before packing up for the day, ready to head back to his room. Exiting the room, Ichigo headed back to the main lobby to get to the elevator.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo."

Turning around, he saw Aibara approaching him. "Oh. Hi, boss."

The blonde woman laughed. "Please, Ichigo. Just call me Aibara. I must say, from what I've heard, you've become quite good at massaging. Ever think of making a career out of this?" Before he answered, Aibara remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me! You might have your work cut out for you for the next week or so."

Ichigo blinked. "Really? Why's that? Did someone get into another accident?"

Aibara waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing like that. But our resort will be seeing some more guests for a while."

"Really? Who?"

A very annoying voice cut in from behind him. "Oh my goodness! Ichigo, is that you?"

Turning around, Ichigo's face went pale when he saw a group of women standing in the entrance to the lobby. "Oh dear…"

Rukia Kuchiki grinned from ear to ear. "Wow, Ichigo. Orihime wasn't joking. You really are a masseur here," she said, the entire SWA standing behind her, plus Yoruichi.

Aibara looked at Ichigo. "You know these women?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said embarrassingly. He really didn't want anyone in the Soul Society to know of his job. He didn't want them to think he was shirking his duties to massage women.

Rangiku Matsumoto's lips formed a wide grin. "This vacation just got a lot more interesting…"

Ichigo sweatdropped. Something told him this was going to be a long summer...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. So full transparency: as some of you know, I put up a poll to help decide who I'd do first. However, I…mistakenly deleted it and the results of said poll. I put it right back up, thinking I'd get the same result but you guys surprised me very much. So I decided to use the first winner of the original poll first and the winner of the second poll second will come after. I apologize to everyone who voted. It won't happen again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **The next day…**_

Putting on his masseur outfit, Ichigo tried to calm his shaking nerves. It'd been a nightmare the night before. He'd sat down with the SWA at the Hotel's buffet restaurant and had to answer their questions.

 _"So tell us, Ichigo," Captain Unohana said as she sat across from the boy, who was sitting nervously between Yoruichi and Rangiku, both of whom were grinning. "What brings you here?"_

 _Ichigo gulped at the look she was giving him. Unlike most of the Soul Reapers he knew, Unohana was one of the more duty-bound. He didn't know how she'd react to him shirking his Soul Reaper duties. He'd hoped Kisuke had informed them that he'd be taking over for a while but apparently that didn't happen. "My boss hired me out here for the summer. I couldn't say no. Kisuke's keeping an eye on the town while I'm gone."_

 _Unohana surprisingly gave him a nod, her smile calming him down. "Of course. You've your own responsibilities to attend to. And Rukia's replacement is more than enough to deal with Hollows."_

 _Rukia looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "So tell us, Ichigo. What do you do here? You mainly do odd jobs, right?"_

 _"Yeah. Usually I'm cleaning the pool showers or doing room service," Ichigo said, keeping his hands under the table._

 _But the crafty Yoruichi saw his hands and grinned. "Oh? What else?"_

 _Ichigo blushed. "N-nothing!"_

 _"Oh really?" She pointed below the table. "Then how come your hands are all oily?"_

 _"Oh I've…um…well…"_

 _To Ichigo's horror, his new boss, Aibara, came up from behind him. "It's good to see you getting along with your friends, Ichigo." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked around at the group of women assembled. "Would any of you like for Ichigo to give you a massage? I've trained him to become quite the masseur."_

 _As Ichigo's face matched his namesake from having his other occupation exposed, many of the women gave him a dirty grin. "Really?" Isane asked, blushing as hard as Ichigo. "I uh…thought that you only had women who massaged?"_

 _"Well I'll spare you the details but we hired Ichigo to give us an extra pair of hands. And from the comments we've been getting, he's quite good."_

 _"Really?" Yoruichi grinned. "Then I'd like a massage tomorrow then. I want to see how good you've trained our dear Ichigo."_

 _Aibara beamed. "Excellent. I'll make an appointment for you!"_

 _Ichigo really wished he'd told Ikumi to go screw herself…_

Ichigo's cellphone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Ichigo,"_ came the voice of Aibara. " _I just wanted to remind you that you've an appointment with Ms. Shihoin in half an hour. Don't be late."_

 _Click!_

Ichigo took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself. He knew that Yoruichi would milk this for as much as she could.

If only he knew how things would go…

 _ **Thirty minutes later…  
**_ **Ichigo's Massage Room**

The purple-haired werecat was waiting for Ichigo as he entered the room, dressed in a fluffy white robe. "Well hello there, Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a wide grin.

"Hey, Yoruichi," Ichigo smiled, trying not to show how nervous he was. "Did you sleep well?"

Yoruichi stretched, her golden eyes staring at the boy. "Like a baby. These beds are soooo much more comfy than the stuffy old futon Kisuke has. He really needs to learn to be more prudent when buying beds. "

Meanwhile, in Kisuke's shop, the exiled Soul Reaper sneezed…

Deciding to get this over with, Ichigo grabbed a jar of scented oil and poured it into a bowl. Holding the bowl, he turned around and walked over to Yoruichi, setting it down on the table. "Alright. Let's get started."

The dark-skinned woman smiled as she hopped off the table and untied the knot to her robe. "I can't wait…"

The robe fell away from Yoruichi, making Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit. Unlike the other women Ichigo had serviced, Yoruichi wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe! She stood in front of the teen, baring it all before him. True, she'd flashed Ichigo before but this time Ichigo was much closer and could appreciate all the woman's beauty.

Yoruichi looked like she'd been sculpted to perfection. Her round breasts jiggled as she shifted her footing, her dark nipples hardening in the room's cold air. Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo's embarrassed reaction, running a hand down her smooth stomach. Ichigo couldn't help but look lower to her crotch, her pussy crowned by a patch of trimmed purple hair.

After a moment of ogling Yoruichi, Ichigo remembered where he was and came back down to planet Earth. Bringing his eyes back up to Yoruichi's eyes, Ichigo frowned at Yoruichi. "You know, Yoruichi, you're supposed to wear something."

The naked woman gave the boy an innocent look. "Oh? But your boss said that nudity was perfectly fine!" she insisted.

Ichigo remembered what Aibara said and knew he couldn't tell Yoruichi to put something on. "Alright," he sighed, walking around the woman. "Lie down for me."

Happy to see Ichigo relenting to her being in her birthday suit, Yoruichi got onto the table and lay down on her belly. Ichigo moved to her side, trying his hardest not to stare at her naked round booty. Dipping his hand into the oil, Ichigo dribbled it onto her back. "This'll feel cold at first," he told her as he poured the oil down her back in a line. "But it'll warm up in a minute."

Yoruichi gave a tiny gasp when the cold oil touched her bare skin but quietly lay there. Her lips formed a wide smile as Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "Mmmhhh…" She figured that a swordsman like Ichigo would have much rougher hands but he was proving her wrong. Ichigo's sot hands worked her shoulders, relieving knots Yoruichi never even knew she had. "Mmmmhhhhh…"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at Yoruichi's reaction. She'd always loved to tease him and now he got to return the favor. Grabbing more oil, he began to work his way down her back, just like Aibara showed him. Soon Yoruichi's smooth, dark skin glistened in the light. "How do you feel?" Ichigo asked as he pressed his hands on her lower back, unwinding another knot in her.

"Ichigo, I'm having you do this every morning when you get back," Yoruichi praised.

Once Ichigo had sufficiently massaged Yoruichi's back, he began to go to work on her legs. As he continued to massage the Flash Goddess though, his eyes would occasionally glance at her exposed rear. After all the teasing that Yoruichi had put him through, a growing part of Ichigo wanted to touch her ass.

Feeling a little hot, Ichigo took a deep breath. ' _C'mon, Ichigo. Get a grip. You're on the job,'_ he told himself. Standing back, Ichigo wiped his hands with a rag. "Okay, Yoruichi. All done."

"Not yet, Ichigo. You haven't done my front," she reminded. Turning her head, her eyes noted the flushed look on his face as well as the tent in his white pants, a smile spreading across her face. ' _Maybe this vacation will be better than I thought…'_

Knowing that she was right, Ichigo gave her a nod. "Right. Sorry. Turn over?" he asked. His blush deepened when the dark-skinned woman turned over, showing her nude front to him.

Yoruichi winked at him. "If you keep staring, I'm going to have to charge you," she teased as she settled back down onto the table. "I'd have thought you'd be used to seeing naked women by now."

"Well… most girls are wearing a bikini when I massage them," Ichigo pointed out. Trying as hard as he could to stop staring at her breasts, Ichigo grabbed more oil and went back to work. Ichigo worked his way up her body, from her feet to the chest. All the while Yoruichi lay on the table, feeling herself becoming hotter as Ichigo's touch, mentally begging him to massage her breasts and her crotch. He loomed over Yoruichi as he massaged the front of her shoulders. His heart pounded as he stared at her naked body, trying but failing to keep dirty thoughts from running through his mind. "Almost done," he told her.

"Are we?" Yoruichi asked, smiling up at Ichigo. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo blinked in confusion as Yoruichi sat up and turned around.

"Well, you've been such a hard worker, Ichigo, it would be rude of me not to return the favor," the naked woman said.

Ichigo chuckled. "What? Are you going to massage me now?"

"Oh, I'm going to massage you alright," Yoruichi grinned before she palmed the huge tent in his white pants. "I'll be massaging this little guy."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Youri-mmmh!" Yoruichi silenced him with a deep kiss, pulling him forward and wrapping her oily arms around him. Though he was initially surprised, Ichigo melted into his first kiss as Yoruichi slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yoruichi ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair, the boy doing the same to her purple locks. When they pulled away there was a string of saliva still connecting them. "Yoruichi, I-"

The woman put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "I know it's unprofessional. But then, I'm not just a client. Consider this your payment for your heavenly massage. This room is soundproof, right?" When Ichigo nodded she grinned. "Then we don't have anything to worry about." Yoruichi would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Ichigo. And the massage he gave her didn't just make her relaxed; Ichigo had made her horny as well.

Pulling off Ichigo' shirt, Yoruichi pulled him into her embrace once more. This time Ichigo kissed her, laying her down on the table. Walking up to her side, Ichigo grabbed more oil and poured it over her breasts. Standing over her head, Ichigo grasped her firm melons and massaged them. The sound of Yoruichi moaning was music to his ears. His heart pounded in his chest as he touched Yoruichi. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this but after getting up close and personal with her naked body and after enduring all her teasing he didn't care.

Seeing the tent in Ichigo's pants in front of her face, Yoruichi reached out and pulled down Ichigo's white pants, letting them fall to the ground. Ichigo's cock sprung to attention, Ichigo unable to control his raging hormones. The thick meatrod smacked Yoruichi in the face from his leaning position. Chuckling, Yoruichi stuck out her tongue and licked Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine as the werecat licked his shaft, squeezing her breasts in retaliation. The woman spread her legs and reached down to touch herself as Ichigo pinched her nipples. Her pussy was already wet as her fingers rubbed her cunt, her mouth still servicing Ichigo's thick cock.

Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi who winked at him, opening her mouth wide. Getting the hint, Ichigo stood back and gripped his cock with his oily hands. Pointing the head of his cock towards her mouth, Ichigo guided it into her awaiting orifice.

"Ahhh…" Yoruichi hummed as Ichigo stuffed her mouth with cock. Gripping the table edges, she moved her head back and forth and started sucking the boy off. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, the thick taste of Ichigo addicting. Ichigo started to gently thrust into her mouth, his cock going deeper. Thankfully Yoruichi could suppress her gag reflex, her body tingling as Ichigo filled her mouth to her limit.

Ichigo looked down at the rest of Yoruichi's oily, glistening body. Eyeing her spread legs, Ichigo got a dirty idea. Dipping his hands into the bowl of oil, Ichigo led his oily fingers down her smooth belly until he reached her honeypot.

"Mmmmh!" moaned Yoruichi when Ichigo's wet fingers entered her pussy, giving her a massage from the inside. Her tongue licked the underside of Ichigo's cock, gagging a little as Ichigo continued to thrust into her mouth. Ichigo explored the woman's womanhood with his fingers, his first time touching a woman. He became more aroused as Yoruichi's wet walls gripped his fingers, trying to suck them even deeper.

"Yoruichi…" he moaned, fingering her faster. The feeling of a woman's mouth around his cock was absolute bliss to the virgin Ichigo. His inexperience showed when his balls starting to tighten.

Yoruichi too was beginning to lose herself. It'd been so very long since she'd been intimate, a hundred years of exile not really helping her sex life. Ichigo was touching spots that haven't felt good in eons. She was so close…

Together, both the masseur and his client orgasmed. Ichigo grunted Yoruichi's name as he came in her mouth. Yoruichi's cheeks bulged as hot sperm flooded her orifice. Ichigo was letting out so much Yoruichi could barely swallow it all. Her pussy squirted around Ichigo's fingers, soaking his hand in her juices as she came, her eyes rolling backwards and her toes curled.

Finally, the tidal wave of ecstasy that'd overwhelmed Ichigo died down and he pulled out of Yoruichi's mouth and his fingers out of her snatch. Swallowing the last of Ichigo's thick treat, the naked werecat sat up and took a deep breath. "Damn, Ichigo! You let out a lot! When's the last time you had a stress reliever?" she asked, nursing her sore throat.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "It's been awhile. I've been busy."

Yoruichi looked down and couldn't help but smile. "I'll bet. You just came and yet you're still hard as iron." Getting a kinky idea, Yoruichi dipped her hand into the bowl of oil and lathered Ichigo's cock with the slippery substance. "Ichigo, there's one place you've yet to massage," she purred into his ear as he moaned from her slippery handjob. Once Ichigo was all nice and oiled, she lay back down on the table and pulled her legs back, offering herself to the Substitute Soul Reaper. "Why don't you come massage my pussy?"

If any part of Ichigo still wanted to back out of this, it died at the image of Yoruichi before him with her legs spread, her fingers spreading her pussy and showing him her pink hole. As if possessed by an outside force, Ichigo got up onto the table and put his hands on Yoruichi's soft thighs. He looked up at Yoruichi who nodded before he plunged his cock into her womanhood. The wet heat of a woman's pussy wrapped around Ichigo's cock as he thrust in and out with little resistance thanks to the oil. "Yoruichi! Oh!" he moaned, loving every second of it.

The Flash Goddess threw her head back and moaned lewdly as her pussy was invaded by Ichigo's manhood. She gripped the table hard as her pussy stretched around Ichigo's thickness. Ichigo's body became as oily as Yoruichi's as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against her oily front. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Yoruichi dragged her nails down Ichigo's back as Ichigo fucked her silly, her body craving his cock.

Ichigo was in heaven. He'd seen porn before but nothing compared to the real thing. He pushed until his manhood was fully buried inside Yoruichi's cunt, bottoming out her womanhood. The two moaned as Ichigo began to move, his cock slowing moving in and out of Yoruichi while he cupped her firm melons in his hands.

Their oily bodies rubbing together, Ichigo sped up his pace, his hips smacking against Yoruichi's. The woman arched her back as Ichigo hit her sweet spots, her body in full rapture. "Ohhh! Right there, Ichigo! Right there!" she cried out. The table shook as Ichigo's thrusts became stronger, the boy finding an erotic rhythm. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her bouncing breasts, giving a slight groan as her hardened nipples rubbed against his oily skin.

Yoruichi's golden eyes were glazed over as Ichigo ravaged her. When she first asked for Ichigo to massage her she'd only intended to tease him a little. This, however, was far better than she could ever have hoped. Her body tingled as Ichigo's cock slammed into her, tension beginning to build inside of her. "Oh! Ohhhh!" She reached down and rubbed her clit, sending jolts of ecstasy through her body. Finally, the pleasure was too much for the Flash Goddess to bear.

"OH FUCK!" Yoruichi cried out as she came, her vison fading to white. Her womanhood gushed around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo watched in naïve fascination as Yoruichi's face twisted with ecstasy, wishing he could drag out the moment longer to keep seeing her sex face.

But even he had limits and Yoruichi's pussy clamping down on him in an almost crushing vice pushed him to the breaking point. Pulling out of Yoruichi's cunt, Ichigo stroked his cock as he prepared to shoot his cum all over Yoruichi. "Ahhhh!" he groaned loudly as he came, covering her dark skin with his white cum.

"Mmmmhhh!" Yoruichi hummed, smiling as Ichigo came all over her. "That was amazing…" she breathed.

For a few minutes, the two were silent as they basked in the afterglow. Yoruichi sat up and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "That was a great massage," she whispered slyly. "I'll be sure to recommend that your boss doubles your pay."

Putting his clothes back on, Ichigo gave her a towel to wipe herself off and began to clean the table. "Yoruichi…"

Putting her clothes back on, Yoruichi patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. This will be our little secret." She kissed his cheek again before leaving the room. "Later, Ichigo."

"Later, Yoruichi." Ichigo watched her go, his skin still tingling from the memory of her body against his…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. And now, here's the winner of the second poll after I accidentally deleted the first one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Three_

 _ **An Hour later…  
**_ **Yoruichi & Soi-Fon's Room**

Yoruichi stepped into her room and sighed, feeling very satisfied by Ichigo's massage and…follow up. She saw her old friend, Soi-Fon, standing in front of the bed they agreed to share. The short woman was trying her hardest to decide on what swimsuit to wear, as the SWA were already at the pool. "Oh my," Yoruichi teased when she saw the swimsuits on display. They were bikinis but were a little on the skimpy side. "Feeling a little bold, are we?"

Soi-Fon blushed and gasped in surprise. She felt a little ashamed for being so caught off guard. She'd been so caught up in deciding what to wear she hadn't notice Yoruichi coming in. "Lady Yoruichi! I've uh…" She saw the happy look on her mentor's face and cocked her head. "You uh…look well." Looking her over, she saw that Yoruichi was practically glowing, making her beauty all the more apparent.

Sitting down at the foot of the bed, Yoruichi stretched her arms. "I just got back from my massage with Ichigo. It was…" Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at the memory of Ichigo on top of her, pounding her pussy with raw abandon, "exquisite."

The short woman bristled in anger. ' _That brat put his hands on Lady Yoruichi body! I'll cut off his hands for that!'_ If she knew of how well Ichigo got to know Yoruichi's body there was no doubt she'd break the boy in two.

The Flash Goddess saw the irate look on Soi-Fon's face and patted her shoulder. "Aww! Don't knock it till you try it!"

"Lady Yoruichi, I wouldn't dream of letting that boy touch me," Soi-Fon scoffed.

"Oh?" Yoruichi put on an innocent face. "You should have told me that before I requested you a massage from him."

Soi-Fon's ears burned as blood rushed to her face. "What? Lady Yoruichi!"

Grinning, Yoruichi got up. "You're scheduled an hour from now. I'd start to loosen up if I were you," she advised, patting Soi-Fon's head. "Don't worry, Soi-Fon. It'll be fun!" She grabbed one of the bikinis on the bed and handed it to her. "By the way, I think you'll look cuter in this one."

Soi-Fon continued to blush as she walked out of the room with her bikini to try it on. Watching her walk into the bathroom, Yoruichi grinned before reaching into her briefcase for a little something she brought along with her. She knew that Soi-Fon had always been wound a little tight. And with a little help from Ichigo she was sure that Soi-Fon would have a few time.

She pulled out a jar and continued to grin. Leaving the room, she snuck her way down to Ichigo's massaging room. She was pleased to see that Ichigo was not in, in between clients. Sneaking into the room, she quickly opened one of the cabinets and found the jar of oil Ichigo used. With a mischievous grin she swapped the jars and then switched the labels. Thankfully for her, the jars were the same size, meaning that Ichigo would not notice the difference.

She was out of the room before anyone was the wiser. "Now then. That should help her unwind…" she grinned as she entered her hotel room. Soi-Fon was still in the bathroom, self-conscious about her bikini. "This should be fun…" Yoruichi smirked as she grabbed another of Soi-Fon's bikinis.

"Huh, I think I'd look good in this…"

 _ **An hour later…  
**_ **Ichigo's Massage Room**

Opening the door, Ichigo entered the room, feeling a little nervous. He'd taken a shower to wash off the stink of sex from his appointment with Yoruichi and now he had to massage Soi-Fon of all people.

Sitting on the table in a white fluffy robe, the small woman glared at Ichigo with distrustful eyes. "Let's get one thing straight, Ichigo Kurosaki," Soi-Fon said. "I'm only here because Lady Yoruichi insisted on it."

Ichigo sighed. He'd hoped that after all he'd done for the Soul Society, Soi-Fon would ease up on him rather than be constantly abrasive. "I understand. I'll do my best to keep you satisfied," he told her.

"For as much as you're wasting my time, you'd better," Soi-Fon scoffed before undoing her robe's tie.

For the second time today, Ichigo saw a woman in her birthday suit. His face turned red again as Soi-Fon bared it all before him, her robe slipping off her shoulders to reveal her nudity. "Um…Soi-Fon, why're you naked?" he asked.

Covering her lady parts with her arms, Soi-Fon looked away embarrassingly. "Lady Yoruichi advised me to go nude…" she said.

Ichigo wanted to facepalm. ' _Of course Yoruichi would say that. She's one of the biggest perverts in the Soul Society.'_ Deciding to get it over with, Ichigo patted the table. "Okay, Soi-Fon. Lie down for me."

Soi-Fon quietly lied down on her front while Ichigo got himself prepared. He opened the cabinet and pulled out his jar of oil, pouring it into a bowl for him.

' _That's odd…'_ he noted as he set down the bowl, the smell of the oil noticeably different. ' _The oil usually smells like lilacs. Why does it smell so differently?'_ He ignored it, figuring that his fling with Yoruichi was the cause of it, never dreaming that Yoruichi would swap his oil with something else. Deciding to get to work, Ichigo dipped his hand in the oil and dribbled it across Soi-Fon's back.

The captain sighed as Ichigo's hands worked out the kinks in her shoulders. She had to admit that Yoruichi was right; Ichigo was really good with his hands. She sighed heavenly as Ichigo massaged her upper back, the boy frowning from how tense the woman was. "You're really wound tight," he told her.

"Comes with the job." Soi-Fon turned her head and bit down on her lip as she felt her skin heat up. ' _Mmmhh…his hands…'_ she thought, her head fogging up as Ichigo continued to massage her. Ichigo dripped more and more oil down her back, trying hard to unwind all the knots in her back. As Ichigo moved lower, her mind started to go into some dark places. ' _Just a little lower…'_ she couldn't help but think as Ichigo moved closer and closer to her rear. But she was disappointed when Ichigo took his hands off of her and walked around to her feet. She resumed moaning when Ichigo massaged her feet, clutching the pillow as her body burned with heat.

Ichigo noticed Soi-Fon's moaning and knew that something was off. He knew he had some skill massaging women but Soi-Fon didn't come across as a moaner. He also noted that his hands felt strange. But more importantly, he was also becoming aroused. He'd never really thought of Soi-Fon as sexy but right now her limber, athletic frame, coupled with her surprisingly round ass made Ichigo's blood start to flow south. ' _Get a grip, Ichigo,'_ the boy told himself as he massaged her thighs, his hand dangerously close to her womanhood. ' _She's not Yoruichi. She'd kill me if I did anything. Besides, she's probably just super relaxed now that I undid the kinks in her back and shoulder.'_

But that wasn't why Soi-Fon was clutching her pillow and trying her hardest to control her breathing. Her vision was blurring. Every bit of skin touched by Ichigo's hands made her body ache. ' _It feels sooooooooo goooooood…'_ she thought, her body burning with arousal. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt Ichigo's hands grow closer to her aching loins. ' _Closer…closer…just a little more…'_

Then there was a knock at the door.

Soi-Fon mentally cursed as Ichigo stopped massaging. The boy put a small towel over her ass to cover her before he excused himself. "One sec, Soi-Fon. I'll be right back." Turning away from the sweating, panting Soi-Fon, he quietly left the room.

Laying on the table, Soi-Fon was burning up. Her pussy was aching to be touched. She didn't know how or why but Ichigo's massage had lit a fire inside of her. And she knew that there was only one way to quell that hot feeling inside of her.

Pulling the towel off her ass, Soi-Fon got up and laid back down on her back, keeping her eyes on the door to make sure that she wouldn't get caught. Spreading her legs, Soi-Fon dipped her hand down her chest, her fingers circling her hardened nipples, her breath hitching when she felt how sensitive they were. She bit down on her lower lip as her hand went lower, past her toned stomach and reaching her honeypot. Making sure that Ichigo hadn't returned, she began to rub her wet lips, gasping as pleasure began to build inside her. "So good…" she breathed. "Ohhh…"

Her free hand cupped her breast while her hand continued to rub her pussy. Sweat dripped down her body, her back arching while shoving two fingers into her cunt. She threw her head back as her hand quickened its pace, the pleasure inside her reaching its crescendo.

Unfortunately for her, that was the moment when Ichigo reentered the room.

 _ **Previously…**_

Ichigo was grateful for the distraction. He was finding it harder and harder to control his raging emotions. He stepped out of the room and took a deep breath, letting the hallway's AC cool him down.

Aibara, the one who was behind the interruption, smiled at her employee. "Sorry to bug you, Ichigo, but I wanted to ask if you'd be okay cleaning the pool showers later tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo quickly said. "I've no problem."

"Splendid. I hate to leave you with the job since you've already doing enough massages but our janitor leaves in an hour." She patted Ichigo's shoulder. "I'll leave you to finish your friend's massage."

Aibara left Ichigo, not noticing the boy's flushed look. The boy readjusted his pants, trying to get his boner to go down before returning to Soi-Fon. When he walked back into the room though, his erection came right back.

He was stunned to see Soi-Fon on the table, masturbating in front of him without a care in the world. The sight of the woman, usually mean and abrasive, with a silly smile on her face as she plunged her fingers into her wet cunt.

Ichigo knew he should look away, that he should leave or get Soi-Fon to control herself. But quite frankly, he couldn't look away. His cock throbbed as he watched until he could finally take no more. ' _Ah screw it!'_ Locking the door behind him, he stripped out of his clothes and walked over to the masturbating captain.

Soi-Fon gasped when she saw Ichigo standing next to her nude but her shock turned into lustful glee as he dipped a hand into the oil and poured it down her chest, her body growing hotter. Ichigo silenced her moaning with a deep kiss, mentally cheering that she didn't punch him in the face. The two Soul Reapers moaned into each other's lips before he smiled at Soi-Fon. Already emboldened after fucking Yoruichi, Ichigo got onto the table and knelt behind Soi-Fon. "I haven't finished massaging you," Ichigo whispered, cupping her breasts with his oily hands.

"Ohhhhh…" Soi-Fon moaned, spreading her legs wider as she continued to finger herself. She felt Ichigo's manhood rub against her ass and leaned back, wedging his thick shaft between her cheeks.

Ichigo licked her neck, dragging her tongue across her sweaty skin while his hands fondled her breasts. He had to admit, Soi-Fon was bigger than he expected, her round melons firmer than Yoruichi's.

The thin woman rolled her head back onto Ichigo's shoulders when Ichigo pinched her nipples, stretching out of her breasts. Her hand worked faster and faster, a dirty sound coming from her pussy. "Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" she moaned lewdly. "Ohhhhh!" Her body tingling all over, Soi-Fon squeezed her eyes shut when the pleasure became more than one woman could bear. "I'm cumming!"

As the woman lewdly orgasmed, Ichigo turned Soi-Fon's head and silenced her with a deep kiss, his tongue entwining with hers. He pinched her nipples hard, making Soi-Fon moan even louder into his mouth. His cock, still wedged between Soi-Fon's asscheeks, throbbed madly as the woman rubbed her booty into him. When they broke the kiss he saw the lustful fire still in her eyes and knew what she wanted.

Soi-Fon smirked as Ichigo bent her over, getting on her hands and knees, her ass sticking in the air. Ichigo palmed Soi-Fon's small ass and rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping cunt. For the second time today Ichigo knew pure bliss as he thrust into Soi-Fon's cunt. Knowing that the room was soundproof, Ichigo slammed his cock into the captain hard and fast.

"OHHH!" Soi-Fon cried out, her small pussy stretched to its limit by Ichigo's thick girth. "Yes! Oh yes!" she moaned, her face twisting with debauchery. She gripped the edges of the table as Ichigo tamed her wet pussy. "Fuck me!" Truth be told, this wasn't her first time with a man, having pleasured herself with some of her soldiers in Yoruichi's absence. But it'd been a long time since she'd been with a man and nobody had ever fucked her with the ferocity as Ichigo, the feeling of her pussy reshaped by his cock amazing. Her small ass shook as Ichigo's hips smacked it, her cheeks turning red from the harshness of Ichigo's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Ichigo grunted, his grip on Soi-Fon's waist tight. The woman was so tight! His cock felt like it was being choked by Soi-Fon's cunt, her walls tightening around him with each slide into her. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her back, smearing the oil on her back into his chest. His skin tingled as he started to sensually grind with Soi-Fon. His hands wrapped around her swaying tits, squeezing them roughly while his hips drove his cock deep into Soi-Fon, fucking her like a wild animal.

"Yes! Give it to me!" Soi-Fon howled, a fucked-silly smile all over her face. "Fuck my pussy!" She turned her head and the two kissed lewdly. Soi-Fon bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, feeling her body tense up. "Ohhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum again!" she moaned. Unable to restrain herself, Soi-Fon gave herself over to the pleasure overwhelming her. "OHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned, her back arching as she came, her cunt clamping down on Ichigo's cock while gushing.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo groaned, pulling out of Soi-Fon's squirting pussy, the pressure in his cock about to blow. Stroking his cock, Ichigo came quickly. His cock shot his load all over Soi-Fon's ass, spraying his load. Her arms and legs giving out, Soi-Fon collapsed onto the table, moaning like a bitch in heat as Ichigo covered her ass with his cum.

Leaning back, Ichigo sighed and let his body cool down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. He'd no idea what'd gotten into Soi-Fon, to make her act like this. He didn't even know what had gotten into him. He checked Soi-Fon and found that she was asleep, snoozing lightly. "One thing is for sure," he noted as he grabbed a towel to clean Soi-Fon up, wiping the spunk off her ass, "I sure hope she doesn't punch my face in when she comes to."

"Oh, I think she'll probably ask for a second massage."

Ichigo gasped and turned to see Yoruichi, sitting in a chair in the corner, a big smile across her face. She wore Soi-Fon's bikini, making it even look even skimpier than it already was. "Yoruichi!"

"Well now," the Flash Goddess grinned. "That went better than I expected."

Ichigo blinked. He didn't understand what she was saying. "What?"

"I wanted Soi-Fon to unwind a little and loosen up. So to help you with your massage…" she held up the jar of oil she'd swapped. "I took your jar of massage oil and swapped it out with a powerful aphrodisiac that Kisuke made for me."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo gaped. "I was using an aphrodisiac this whole time!"

Getting up, Yoruichi walked over to the opened jar of aphrodisiac and put the jar of massage oil back where it belonged. "Sorry, but I felt that it'd help Soi-Fon let you put your hands on her…among other things. Don't worry," she said as she walked over to Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "I'll make sure she doesn't tell anymore. Hell, she'll probably just think it was all a dream." Picking up the naked Soi-Fon, Yoruichi winked at Ichigo. "Later, Ichigo."

Yoruichi disappeared in a flash, carrying the naked woman away back to their hotel room. Ichigo shook his head before putting the proper jar of oil away. He noticed that Yoruichi had left the jar of aphrodisiac and screwed it shut, putting it in the back of the cabinet. Putting his clothes back on, the boy knew he was in need of another shower. He was relieved, at least, when he walked out of the room knowing that his day was pretty much over. "At least I won't have to worry about anything else," he said, thinking his weird day was over.

But it wasn't over quite yet…

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **Later that night…  
**_ **Hotel Pool Showers**

Ichigo waited outside the showers, watching as the last of the women left, the sun going down in the distance. After spending a bit of time cleaning the men's showers, he was waiting for the women's to empty out He's spent most of the afternoon resting, tired after his double massages for Yoruichi and Soi-Fon. He was baffled at how today had turned out and hoped that he wouldn't be getting any more surprises like that in the future. ' _Not that I don't mind,'_ he told himself, remembering the blissful feel of Yoruichi's body pressed against his and hearing Soi-Fon cry out for more as Ichigo claimed her womanhood, ' _But I prefer to do stuff that doesn't get me fired.'_

He hadn't seen any of the SWA and took that as a sign that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had kept their mouths shut. He knew that if Rangiku knew about him fucking Yoruichi while he was supposed to give her a massage, she would never stop teasing him.

After a few minutes of silence he figured that everybody was gone now that the pool had closed for the night. He opened the door and called inside. "Maintenance! Anyone in there!" When he got no answered he figured it was safe to go in. Grabbing his bucket of cleaning materials, he stuck an out of order sign on the door to the women's showers and headed inside. He entered the locker room area and saw no sign of anyone. Setting down his bucket he started to quickly mop the floor before h

He immediately realized the error when he turned a corner and was introduced to a face full of steam. He stopped and listened, wondering if maybe someone left one of the showers on. When he heard no signs of showering other than water hitting the floor he decided that was the case and turned another corner.

Once again, Ichigo realized he made a grave mistake when he saw a woman inside the showers. There were no stalls, only a large white-tiled room with shower nozzles overhead. Ichigo froze when his eyes stared at the naked backside of a woman. The girl hummed while shampooing her hair. Ichigo realized his mistake and quietly tried to back away, hoping to leave before he was noticed.

Unfortunately, the bucket Ichigo was holding clanged against the wall. The sound echoed throughout the empty shower, alerting the woman to the intruder. When she turned around Ichigo saw that it was the Squad Four lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. Isane gasped when she saw the boy in the shower entrance, quickly covering herself with her hands. "Ichigo!" she gasped when she saw who it was.

Though he'd seen enough beautiful naked women today to make a porn star jealous, Ichigo was still embarrassed at having walked in on the woman naked. Dropping his bucket, Ichigo covered his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'll wait until you get-whoa!"

As he backed up, Ichigo's foot touched a puddle and he slipped. The bucket of cleaning supplies went flying as well as the mop in his other hand. Hitting a wall, Ichigo's head hit the ball with a thud. His vision blurred as pain shot through his skull.

When he regained focus he felt hands on his head as well as a cool, soothing sensation running through his head. He blinked and realized that Isane was hovering over him, her hands on his head tending to his injury. "Ow…" he groaned.

"It'll be alright," the woman said as she finished treating Ichigo's injury with her Kaido. The woman still had no clothes on, throwing modesty to the wind temporarily when she saw Ichigo hurt himself. "There's no real injury. You'll probably wake up tomorrow with a lump on your head but you should be fine."

"Thank you," Ichigo said before Isane helped him to his feet. He noticed that she was still naked and blushed. "Um…you should put a towel on."

It was then that Isane realized she was still naked. Her face burned with shame before she dashed over to her bag on the floor of the shower, grabbing the towel and quickly covered herself. However, become she was so tall it just barely covered her body. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were in here. Um…why are you here?" she asked.

Collecting the bucket of cleaning supplies, Ichigo sat it against the wall. "I was asked to clean the showers. I called out to see if anyone was in there but nobody answered so I thought it was empty."

Isane's embarrassment grew. "I'm so sorry. I was so busy washing my hair I didn't notice you come in." She looked over Ichigo again to make sure that he didn't hurt anything else. When her eyes turned their gaze lower and noticed something else. "Um…"

Ichigo was confused at what Isane was looking at. When he looked down, he saw that there was a huge tent in his pants. His blush deepened when he realized he'd popped a boner from seeing Isane in her birthday suit. "I'm sorry!" he said.

Staring at Ichigo's boner, Isane felt heat burn her cheeks. She'd never considered herself attractive. She'd always considered herself inferior to Rangiku and Nemu and even Rukia in terms of attractiveness. This was the first time that she'd seen a man show any attraction to her, even if it was unintentional.

Seeing her stare at his erection only served to make Ichigo more aroused. His body already sensitive from his encounters with Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, grew more heated from the woman's staring. "Um…"

Isane continued to stare at him, not sure of what to do. Her captain had trained her for a lot of things but this was something she had no experience with. "Um…are you okay?" she asked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "It's just…you're really beautiful and when I saw you naked…"

Suddenly Isane's face turned even redder. Nobody had ever called her beautiful, except for her captain. It was then that she noticed a slight pained expression on Ichigo's face. "Does it hurt?"

Just when Ichigo's blush couldn't get any redder, it did. "Well…right now I'm really wishing I wasn't wearing tight pants," he said, his cock still very sensitive from fucking Soi-Fon and Yoruichi.

Isane had a dirty thought. Before she could stop herself, her mouth opened up. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Ichigo froze. This was a first, coming from such a shy, reserved woman. And yet, the throbbing in his loins told him not to say no. "Well…if you want to…" he said.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Isane got down on her knees. She removed her towel and revealed her nude body to Ichigo. She figured that since he'd seen her naked once, getting naked again wasn't such a big deal. Kneeling in front of Ichigo, she reached for his pants with shaky hands.

Despite being a healer and being familiar with male anatomy, Isane was still intimidated by Ichigo's manhood as she freed it from his pants. ' _Wow…it's…big,'_ she blushed. She looked back up at Ichigo who nodded. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Isane gripped Ichigo's cock and began to give him an old-fashioned.

Leaning back against the wall, Ichigo's head rolled back, his eyes closing shut as Isane got him off with her hand. Isane's hand was so soft, softer than he'd ever realized a woman's hand could be. He couldn't believe his luck, getting involved sexually with three of his friends in one day. "Isane…" he breathed. Feeling hot under the collar, he tugged off his shirt and showed Isane his toned, muscular chest.

Getting turned on by Ichigo's handsome body, Isane began using two hands. She'd only a few one-night stands under her belt, most of them spent drunk after a SWA party but she was emboldened by Ichigo's moaning. She jerked him off faster, earning more moans from Ichigo.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo moaned, his balls tightening up. Isane responded by reaching down and fondling his tender testes, making him lean forward as the pressure began to build to an unbearable point. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grabbed Isane's shoulders and threw his head back. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" he cried out.

Seeing the head of Ichigo's manhood pulse, Isane aimed the tip towards her breasts. As much as she'd like a bukkake, she wasn't a fan of the taste of spunk. She smiled at the strained look on Ichigo's face, feeling good about herself for making a man like Ichigo reach climax. "Go on, Ichigo. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up…" she said in a surprisingly seductive tone.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried out as he came all over Isane's chest. Despite having sex twice already today his load was still huge. Isane shuddered as her breasts were covered in white cum, the heat making her skin tingle. Between her legs her pussy started to drip onto the tiled floor.

Recovering quickly, Ichigo sat up straight and watched Isane clean her chest with her towel. He noticed her panting, aroused face and looked down to her dripping pussy. He decided that since Isane was so nice to him, he should return the favor. "Do you…want me to make you feel good?" he asked, both lust and sincerity in his eyes.

As horny as she was, there was no way that Isane could say no. "Sure…" she said meekly as Ichigo helped her to her feet. Before she knew it, Ichigo had her pressed against the wall, his lips against hers. Her whole body tingled as she made out with Ichigo, running her hands through his hair while his explored her tall, naked body.

Breaking the kiss, Ichigo began to slide down Isane's wet front, kissing his way down. Isane cooed as Ichigo licked her breasts, cupping her gentle C-cups. Ichigo had to admit, Isane was more well-endowed then he ever thought, hiding her body behind such loose clothing. The silver-haired lieutenant dug her fingers through his hair while he lavished her nipples with his tongue. "Ooooh…" she cooed with Ichigo wrapped his lips around one of her pink areolas and sucked on it tenderly. "Mmmhhh!" She rubbed her legs together as the arousal in her loins grew. Soon Ichigo began to move southward towards her weeping flower. Isane threw her head back when Ichigo's tongue touched her sensitive folds. "Ah!" Her hands stayed on Ichigo's head as he began to taste her pussy. Ichigo spread her lips with his fingers, revealing her pink hole to him. He could smell her feminie scent, spurring him on.

"Ohhhhh!" Isane moaned, arching her back as Ichigo continued to eat her out. "Ichigo!" She panted for breath as Ichigo licked her insides, his nose pressed against her trimmed patch of silver hair. Shivers ran down her spine as his hot breath hit her clit, her chest heaving for breath. "Oh! Ohhhh!" Her hand reached up to cup her breast, fondling it while she pressed Ichigo's head against her muff harder. "Ohhhh! Ichigoooo!"

Ichigo continued to eat out Isane with lustful fervor, the boy wanting to hear Isane moan his name more. Taking his tongue out of her honeypot, he started to lick her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Gripping Ichigo's head with both hands, Isane threw her head back and moaned louder, sweat dripping down her heated body as it tensed up. "Oh! Ohhh!" she moaned, her eyes rolling backwards. "Ohhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo pulled his head away from Isane's cunt and watched as she squirted all over the floor, watching with lustful awe. Standing up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Isane melted into the kiss as she basked in her high, trembling in his arms as her pussy continued to gush, squirting her love juices all over his cock as it rubbed against her.

Panting, the sweaty lieutenant looked down and saw how hard Ichigo still was, his cock having not softened in the slightest. "Wow, Ichigo…you sure can keep it up," she panted.

' _You've no idea,'_ Ichigo thought, looking back on the day's events. "Can I…"

"Yes…" Isane breathed, the ache in her loins longing for something other than Ichigo's tongue. She was still so horny and she wanted Ichigo. "I…want you…inside of me," she said embarrassingly.

Ichigo shared another deep kiss with Isane, the two moaning as her breasts pushed into his chest. Lifting her leg up, Ichigo rubbed his manhood against her exposed honeypot and pushed into her. "Fuck!" he groaned, his cock pushing into her.

"Ahhh!" Isane cried out, feeling her walls stretch around Ichigo's impressive member. She clung to Ichigo as he bottomed out her pussy, reaching spots she didn't know she had. She opened her eyes and nodded for Ichigo to move. The boy gave her a comforting kiss as she shook in his arms. Isane began to relax and finally nodded for Ichigo to move.

Ichigo moaned from how Isane's pussy tried to suck him back in as he slid out of her. More moans filled the showers as Ichigo slid in and out of her pussy. "Isane…" he grunted, lifting her leg a little higher, "You're so tight!"

"That's…that's because…" Isane panted. "You're so big! Ohhh!" Isane moaned, her nails digging into Ichigo's shoulder. Her pussy wrapped around his cock as it pushed into her, hitting her sweet spots over and over. "Ah! Ohhh!" Ichigo palmed her bouncing breast, earning another coo as his thumb pressed into her sensitive nipple.

Getting more aroused by the tall lieutenant, Ichigo pulled out of Isane's cunt, much to the girl's disappointment, before he let go of her leg and turned her around. Isane's cheeks burned with more embarrassment when she realized Ichigo wanted to take her from behind. Her moans returned when Ichigo, pressing himself against her naked backside, his hips smacking her ass as he thrust into her honeypot. The sound of their bodies slapping together was music to their ears. Ichigo turned Isane's head and kissed her, their tongues entwining together as his cock slammed into her womanhood.

Isane could do nothing but claw at the wall as Ichigo pounded her pussy, her ass shaking as Ichigo's strong hips slapped agasint it. "Ohhhh! Fuck!" She usually wasn't one for talking dirty but Ichigo brought out the slut in her. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ichigo's neck behind her, her lips glued to Ichigo's with another kiss.

Despite having breathtaking sex twice already today, Ichigo still had plenty of gas in the tank. He fucked Isane with heated passion, sweat dripping down his back as he thrust his cock into her depths. Minute after minute ticked by as the two fornicated. Isane saw stars as she felt the cauldron of pleasure inside of her begin to boil over. "Yes! Yesss!" she cried out, throwing her head back as her pussy tightened around Ichigo's cock. Cupping her breasts with his hands, Ichigo pulled her away from the wall and held her close, the woman arching her back as she came. "AHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as her womanhood gushed.

Burying his face in her silver hair, Ichigo grunted as the familiar hot tension rushed through his cock. "Cumming!" he cried out, unable to endure Isane's orgasm. Isane's vision turned white as Ichigo came inside her, shooting his hot cum into her womb. The woman went limp in his arms as they both reached a crescendo. Turning her head, Isane gave Ichigo a sloppy kiss, moaning as he filled her pussy with his spunk and squeezed her breasts with his soft hands.

Cooling down, Ichigo set Isane back down on the ground and pulled out of her. He kept Isane steady as her legs started to shake. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired. And…" she looked down at her sweaty body. "I think I need another shower."

Putting his clothes back on, Ichigo grabbed his bucket and mop. "I'll wait for you to finish outside," he said.

"Um…Ichigo?" Isane asked before Ichigo could walk away. "Could we keep this a secret?" She didn't know what her captain would say if she found out Isane had a fling with Ichigo.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I can keep a secret." ' _Among others…'_ he quietly added. He nodded at Isane and headed outside to wait for her to finish showering, hoping that nobody had been around to hear them fuck.

Isane didn't keep him waiting, emerging from the showers in a change of clothes. Blushing at Ichigo, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Goodnight," she told him before heading back to her room for some much needed rest. Ichigo watched her leave before returning to the women's shower to clean it. As he mopped the floors, he hoped that Unohana wouldn't find out that he'd banged her lieutenant. He didn't want to know what her reaction would be if she knew…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Five_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Karakura Grand Hotel; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sat up in bed and yawned, feeling tired despite the long slumber. He figured it was only natural, having had a crazy day yesterday. Getting up, he sniffed himself and his nose wrinkled. He could still smell the sweet perfume of Isane on his person, along with the subtle scent of both Yourichi and Soi-Fon. Apparently it took more than a good shower to rid himself of a woman's scent.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ichigo groaned. He knew that he shouldn't have had sex with any of the three. If Aibara knew he'd had sex with two of his massage clients and had sex in the women's showers, he'd be out the door in a heartbeat, no matter how much it felt good during the moment of the act.

' _And what's worse…'_ he thought horridly, ' _is what happens if the other girls find out.'_ He knew that Rukia would never let him live this down. Rangiku especially would never leave Ichigo alone until he gave her the same treatment he gave to Soi-Fon and Yoruichi. And if Rangiku knew, she'd blab to Orihime, who'd tell everyone else. He didn't want to think about what Tatsuki and the others at home would think of him. They'd think he was becoming a playboy or something.

Then Ichigo had a horrifying thought. ' _What if Unohana finds out?'_ He knew that the healer was very protective of her lieutenant, treating her almost like a daughter. Ichigo didn't know what her reaction would be if she found out Ichigo had sex with her but he really didn't want to find out.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo took deep breaths. ' _Calm down, Ichigo. Maybe you're just overreacting. Isane said she'd keep it a secret after all. Just do your job today and head back here to hide-I mean, to rest.'_

 _RING!_

Hearing his phone go off, Ichig picked it up and saw it was Aibara's number. "Hey, boss," he answered.

" _Hey, Ichigo. Just wanted to let you know you'll be working room service today. I'll be handling the massages for a while so you can take a breather."_

Ichigo made sure that Aibara couldn't hear a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday. "Okay. Can do."

" _Great! You'll just be delivering lunches and dinners today. If the customer needs anything, remember, you're here to assist them."_ With that, she hung up.

Putting his phone away, Ichigo got out of bed and got dressed, though not before he took another shower. As much as he liked Isane's lingering scent, he figured it wasn't professional.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, feeling the heat of the stoves and ovens all around him. He'd been running around all day, pushing carts up and down the halls of the huge hotel. As the day dragged on Ichigo found himself somewhat bored from the job.

Thankfully things had been uneventful for Ichigo so far. He'd run into Rukia and Kukaku as they were heading for the spa. If they knew of what happened to Ichigo yesterday, they didn't show it, wishing Ichigo good luck at his job and inviting them to join the gang for dinner again.

Back in the present, Ichigo looked around to see if there were any more orders. The head chef came up from behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "You've got one last order, then you can call it a day," he informed him. He pointed to a cart with a large tray of food concealed by a lid and handed Ichigo a small card. "Room 408. Better get it to them while it's hot."

Thanking the chef, Ichigo grabbed the cart's handle and wheeled it away. Looking down at the card to confirm the room number, Ichigo headed for the elevator. Getting inside, he hit the button to head up to the hotel's fourth floor. Finding room 408, Ichigo knocked on the door and waited. "Room service!" he announced.

"Just a sec!" said a voice inside. Finally the door opened up and Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw who the order was for.

Clearly having just gotten out of the shower, Retsu Unohana smiled at Ichigo while dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe. "Well hello, Ichigo. Thanks for bringing me dinner. Come in, come in," she said, ushering the boy with the cart inside.

Ichigo saw that Captain Unohana's room was very extravagant, much larger than the room they'd given him. Parking the cart next to the small table, Ichigo noticed two sets of clothes set out. "Are you sharing the room with Isane?" he asked.

"Yes," Unohana said as she sat down at the table. "She's with the others getting a spa treatment. I declined their offer for today."

"Oh? How come?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"I needed a little me-time," she said with a smile. "Now then, dinner?" she asked.

"Of course." He undid the lid and put the large tray of food on the table. As he did though, he couldn't help but notice that this was a lot of food for one moment to eat. He saw the curvaceous figure behind the white robe and wondered if she ate this much all the time and if so, where does it all go?

Unohana saw the questions in Ichigo's eyes and gave a chuckled. "Oh no, Ichigo. This isn't all for me. I ordered dinner for two."

"Oh," Ichigo mentally kicked himself for his previous assumption. "I hope Isane gets back before it gets cold."

"Isane won't be back for quite a while. Actually this is for you," Unohana smiled before gesturing to the empty chair. "Please, Ichigo, help yourself."

Ichigo was a little wary of eating on the job. "Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Come now, Ichigo. You've been working all day. You must be hungry. Please, I insist," she said. "You won't get in any trouble. Besides, aren't you supposed to obey a guest's request?" she pointed out with a smile.

Figuring she had a point, Ichigo sat down at the table and the two began to eat. While Ichigo missed his sister's home cooking, the hotel's food was top notch and the meal that Unohana had ordered was fine. "So what have you been doing all day, Captain Unohana?" he asked while he was eating.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Unohana looked up at Ichigo while putting down her fork. "Oh, mainly enjoying some movies. I always enjoy the World of the Living's cinema. That and listening to Isane about having sex with you in the showers."

"Uh huh…" Ichigo said for a moment before he realized what he just said. Spititng out his food, he looked up at Unohana with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

Unohana's smile told him she knew everything. "Yes, Isane tried to lie about it but she's never been good at hiding deception from me…

 _ **Last night…**_

 _Unohana was on the bed, getting ready to go to sleep when her lieutenant entered the hotel room. "Isane, where have you been?" Unohana demanded. "You said you'd only be a minute in the showers. That was almost an hour ago." Unohana could forgive much but a lack of punctuality was not one of them._

 _Opening her drawer to grab her pajamas, Isane made sure to not look her captain in the eye as she grabbed her clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Captain Unohana. I got…hung up."_

 _The captain narrowed her eyes at Isane's demeanor. "Isane, what happened?"_

 _Isane turned around and gave her captain a nervous smile. "Nothing. Nothing…at…all…" The words died in her mouth when she saw Unohana suddenly in front of her._

 _The healer saw the look on Isane's face and gave her a chilling smile. "Isane. What…happened?" she asked in a friendly yet terrifying voice._

 _The sliver-haired lieutenant gulped…_

 _ **Back to the present…**_

"It really wasn't hard to figure out," Unohana explained, resting her head on her hands as she smiled at Ichigo, who looked like he was feeling pretty small right about now. "Isane was practically radiant from the afterglow and I could still smell the scent of a man on her. Your scent," she clarified.

Ichigo, like Isane, gulped at Unohana's scrutiny. Unohana was far sharper than he ever gave her credit and now he'd been caught red-handed. He hoped that Unohana's punishment would at least be swift and painless. "Captain Unohana! I swear I can explain!"

Unohana simply continued to smile knowingly at Ichigo, her thoughts a mystery behind her azure eyes. "Oh, rest assured, Ichigo. I'm not mad. Isane's a grown woman after all and she can have intercourse with whomever she pleases. If anything, I'm rather glad." Her smiled widened while staring at the sweating Ichigo. "I was worried that Isane was too shy to ever get with everyone. Still, having sex while on the job? That's very shameful, Ichigo," she teased.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, feeling embarrassed by Unohana's scrutiny. "Things just…happened."

Sitting back in her chair, Unohana tapped her chin. "It is alright. You're a young man and I know what happens when teens let their hormones do the talking. Like I said, I'm not mad. In fact, I wanted to thank you for helping Isane relax a little."

"Really?" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Part of him was worried that Unohana would rip him a new one if she'd learned he'd fucked her lieutenant.

"Of course. Your normal job here is a masseur, correct?" When Ichigo nodded, Unohana stood up out of her chair and walked over to a bag on top of the dresser. Opening it up, she pulled out a large jar of oil. "I figured I'd repay you by letting you be on the receiving end of a massage for a change."

Ichigo blushed at the offer. "Captain Unohana, you don't need to-"

"I insist, Ichigo," Unohana chuckled. "Why don't you remove your clothes and lie down on the bed for me?"

As much as Ichigo wanted to politely decline the offer, history had told him what a very bad idea that was. He decided that if Unohana wanted to repay him for helping Isane unwind, then why not? Besides, he'd given enough massages since he started working here. He could use one of his own.

He tugged off his work shirt and pulled down his white pants, dressed only in black boxers. The fact that he was practically naked in front of Unohana didn't bother him. He knew she was a healer and she'd probably seen plenty of naked people before. He turned back to the captain and felt a shiver run down his spine by the look in her blue eyes. He felt like a piece of meat being sized up by a predator.

But that feral look in Unohana's eyes vanished as soon as Ichigo saw it. Returning to her calm, happy self, Unohana sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come now, Ichigo. It's not good manners to keep a lady waiting." As Ichigo lay down on his front beside her, she gave a small smirk and reached for the tie to her robe…

It felt weird for Ichigo to be on the receiving end of a massage after working here for a while. Yet it felt immensely relaxing as Unohana's soft hands touched his back, spreading a sweet-smelling oil onto his tanned skin. "Ahhhh…" he sighed as Unohana worked her magic.

"Goodness, Ichigo! All this tension in your upper back and shoulders! You should really learn to loosen up," Unohana said.

"Well…it's kinda hard to loosen up, what with everything that's happened," Ichigo said, pulling a pillow close to him to lay his head down on it. He sighed again as Unohana's hands worked their way down his back, his skin tingly from the oil. "You know, maybe you should take over for me tomorrow. You're really good at this," he teased.

"Well, it'd be a nice change of pace, that's for sure," Unohana said. She took her hands off his back for a moment. Ichigo waited and waited and wondered what she was doing. He was about ready to turn over and see what the problem was when her hands started to massage his legs. "I must admit, Ichigo, you're fitter than I imagined. Your training has really paid off," she complimented, feeling the strong muscles in Ichigo's legs and thighs.

"Thank you," Ichigo said in gratitude. But his pleasure was interrupted when he felt the woman's hands reach for his boxers. "Captain?"

"May I, Ichigo?" Unohana asked innocently. "It's just that they're getting in the way."

Though blushing madly, Ichigo dind't want this to end just yet so he complied. He lifted his hips and let Unohana slide the black boxers down his legs, Unohana tossing them to floor before continuing to massage his legs while admiring Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo thought that Unohana would simply finish massaging his legs then let him get dressed. He closed his eyes and hummed at the woman's soft hands as they massaged him, feeling peaceful. But Ichigo's pleasure was interrupted when he felt something touch his back.

Or to be more precise… _two_ somethings.

"C-Captain Unohana!" Ichigo gasped when he felt the woman's full weight on top of him. He turned his head to see that Unohana had removed her white robe, her beautiful naked body covered in oil as she lay atop of him. "What are you-"

Chuckling, Unohana gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek, her hands slipping beneath Ichigo towards his manhood. "Well Ichigo, I said I'd massage you, remember? I thought that I'd repay you for helping Isane unwind with a little Nuru massage. And besides…" Unohana leaned close and licked his earlobe, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "After hearing Isane tell me all about how you fucked her, I wanted to see if you measure up to her boasts," she whispered seductively, her hands grasping Ichigo's hardening cock beneath him.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo moaned as Unohana rubbed her body into his, her oily body sensually grinding into him. He hissed as her nipples dug into his back, making heat burn inside of him. To make matters better, Unohana's oily hand grasped his cock, making him gasp as she squeezed his hard shaft. "Captain…"

"Please, Ichigo. Call me Retsu," she whispered, getting turned on as she continued rubbing her oily body into Ichigo's. She sat up and planted her feet on the bed, lifting her hips. "Mmmmhh…" she moaned as she rubbed her ass up and down Ichigo's back. She felt her loins heat up as her buns rubbed into him. Getting more and more aroused, Unohana leaned down and whispered into his ear again. "Turn over for me."

Ichigo rolled over onto his back and looked up at the oily nude captain. His breath was taken away as he stared up at the woman, her breasts larger than he expected and glistening from the oil. He had to admit, she had a body that could stop a clock. His cock pressed against her pink folds, making the two of them groan from the intimate touch.

Grabbing Ichigo's hands, Unohana brought them up to her breasts. She smiled as Ichigo's hands cupped her tits, her breasts firmer than he imagined. Grabbing some more oil, she poured it all over Ichigo's chest before she raised her hips, rubbing herself against Ichigo's toned chest. She leaned down and cupped Ichigo's face with her slender hands, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Ichigo's tongue entwined with Unohana's while his hands cupped her firm ass. Unohana's braid tickled his chest as they kissed, Unohana unleashing her inner lust.

"Mmmmh!" Ichigo moaned as Unohana sucked on his tongue, turned on by this sexy side of Unohana. She slide down Ichigo's oily body and wedged Ichigo's cock between her cheeks, slickening it with oil from her wet cheeks. The woman pulled away from Ichigo's lips, a string of saliva connecting them as she smiled down at him. "Ooooh, Ichigo. You're more impressive than I thought," she slurred, feeling the boy's girth between her cheeks. "No wonder Isane was so happy."

She sat back up and raised her hips. Grabbing the boy's manhood, she brought it to her dripping pussy. Lowering her lips, her smiled widened when she speared herself down onto Ichigo's clamhammer. The two gasped as Ichigo's cock filled her warm pussy, the boy reaching for her hips as she slid down his cock, taking him as deep as she could go. She stopped for a moment as she let herself get adjusted to Ichigo's size, it having been many a moon since she'd last been intimate. Putting her oily hands on Ichigo's stomach, Unohana lifted her hips and began to slide up and down Ichigo's shaft. "Oh! Ichigo!" she gasped as Ichigo reached deep into her, her mouth hanging open to spew more moans. "You're so big! I love it!" she moaned unabashedly.

The large bed began to shake as Unohana rode Ichigo. The Substitute lay back and watched in lustful awe as the healer bounced on his cock. His hands squeezed her hips as her walls tightened around him. His hands reached around to cup her peachy ass, his fingers digging into her soft cheeks, much to Unohana's delight. Her oily thighs slapped against Ichigo's hips, making a dirty sound echo throughout the room.

Leaning back, Unohana's moans grew louder as Ichigo hit her sweet spot over and over again. She could see why Isane was so pleased after she coaxed the truth out of her; Ichigo was a stud, through and through.

Ichigo's eyes were glued to her bouncing breasts, watching the round melons sway up and down, the ivory-white skin glistening from the oil covering them. Sitting up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the woman before burying his face in her cleavage. "Mmmhhh!" he moaned while his lips wrapped around her hardened nipple, sucking on her tit roughly.

"Ah! Not my breasts!" Unohana groaned, her back arching and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. "They're too sensitive!" she shamelessly admitted despite knowing what Ichigo would do with such information. Her hips moved with a mind of their own as Ichigo sucked on her breast harder, her pussy tightening around him like mad. Her nails clawed at his back when she felt Ichigo's teeth tenderize her nipple, her breathing becoming ragged. "Ohhh!" Grabbing Ichigo by the back of his head, she turned his face up and smashed her lips into his, losing herself to her womanly desires. "Mmmmmh!" Her tongue wrapped around Ichigo's as she bounced faster, her body moving as if possessed.

The bed shook like it was going through an earthquake. Ichigo clung to the woman bouncing on his cock, the taste of her oily breast making him want her more. He began to thrust up into her snatch to match her bouncing, pleased to hear Unohana moaned even more. He didn't know if the rooms were soundproofed but at the moment he didn't care.

His fingers covered in oil, Ichigo's digits moved closer and closer to Unohana's other hole. A shiver ran down Unohana's spine when she felt Ichigo prod her puckered hole. Her lips spread into a wide grin as she looked down at the boy. "Oooh! Someone's feeling naughty!" She threw her head back when Ichigo's fingers press into her backdoor.

Continuing to suck on her nipple like he was trying to will milk out of her, Ichigo closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her pussy wrapped around him, squeezing him every time she slammed her hips down. Keeping her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Unohana buried her face in Ichigo's hair, inhaling his scent. "Mmmmmhhh!" she moaned, biting down on her lip.

The tension inside her boiling over, Unohana threw her head back and cried out. "Ohhh! I'm cumming!" she cried out, clinging to the boy as she reached her peak. Her pussy tightened around Ichigo's cock, his lap becoming wet from her juices.

Taking his lips off of her amused tit, Ichigo panted while gripping her waist, bouncing her on his cock even as she climaxed. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted.

Hopping off his cock, Unohana pushed Ichigo back down onto his back and knelt down between his legs. "Do it in my mouth. I want to taste you!" the woman purred before stuffing Ichigo's cock down her throat.

The wet suction that was Unohana's mouth was absolute bliss to Ichigo. Gripping the sheets, Ichigo's eyes glazed over while his balls tightened. His hands went to Unohana's mouth, thrusting up into her mouth and shoving his cock deeper down her throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo arched his back before he finally came. "Cumming!" he groaned, exploding inside Unohana's mouth.

The captain hummed as Ichigo filled her mouth, feeling his cock shoot deep down her throat. She was surprised by how much the boy could let out, feeling like she might drown. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her cheeks bulged from the thick volume of cum flooding her orifice, small amounts dripping down her chin. Finally, Ichigo let go of her head and she came up to breathe. Sitting up, she swallowed the heavy treat in her mouth and licked her lips, her hand jerking off Ichigo to force him to release every sticky string of cum he still had left in him, coating her hand in white spunk. After she finished off the treat on her lips, she brought her stained hand to her face and licked Ichigo's cum off of it, the sight mesmerizing Ichigo, who lay beneath her panting and sweating.

Once she finished "cleaning", Unohana looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "Well, Ichigo. I believe my massage is finished. I trust you'll be discreet?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course," Ichigo said as he sat up. He looked at the clock and knew he should leave before Isane and who else came in and saw them. "I should go."

As Ichigo got dressed, Unohana slipped her robe back on him and showed him out. She didn't want to embarrass him if Isane showed up, knowing how flustered her lieutenant could be. "Thank you for the meal, Ichigo. I'll have to ask you to bring me my room service again…" she said with a seductive smile, closing the door behind him.

Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. ' _At least she didn't try to kill me for having sex with Isane,'_ he thought, walking away.

' _Still, who'd have thought she was such a cougar?'_

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. Shoutout to Natsu is Awesome and Kowaba for helping me!  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Six_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Ichigo's Massage Room**

Ichigo couldn't help but groan as Aibara left the room, the blonde telling him who was next on the agenda. "Great. How can this day get any better?" he mumbled.

The door opened up and Rukia Kuchiki slipped into the room. She wore a white robe over her small body. "Hello, Ichigo," said Rukia as she closed the door behind her. "I guess I'll see what the fuss is all about."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. He'd been hoping that none of the four women he had sex with blabbed to everyone. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if Rangiku or Rukia found out he'd boned Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Isane and Unohana.

"Well, Yoruichi kept saying what a good massage you gave. And Soi-Fon seemed to agree," Rukia shrugged. "So I figured I'd see if you were as good as they said you were. Just don't try anything," she playfully warned. "You wouldn't want me to tell your boss anything, now would you?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth and tried his best to maintain a friendly face. Rukia always acted so high-and-mighty even in the best of times and now that he was in this position it was downright insufferable. "Alright. Undo the robe and lie down on the table," he instructed, turning away from her.

When he turned back, Ichigo was only partly surprised to see Rukia nude, the past few days giving him a new appreciation for the female body. Though she wasn't nearly as voluptuous or stacked as her contemporaries, Rukia was the model of petite and cute. Ichigo's eyes were drawn to her small breasts, finding them a lot cuter than he expected before his eyes turned south, to her pink pussy. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow. "You don't shave?"

In an instant, Ichigo got socked in the eye. "You pervert!"

"Yow!" Ichigo grimaced, nursing his sore eye. "Hey! You're the one standing there in your birthday suit!"

"I was told that the massages were given without clothes," Rukia huffed, covering her shame with her small hands finally.

"You uh…you do know we allow girls to wear bikinis, right?"

"What?!" Rukia shrieked, her cheeks turning redder. "That lying cat!" Sighing, Rukia quickly got on the table and laid down on her front. "Just get this over with!" she barked. "And watch the hands!"

Sighing, Ichigo got out the massage oil and poured him a bowl. Walking over to her, he set down the bowl and dipped his hand in it. "Let's just get this over with…" he mumbled, glancing at Rukia's peachy ass.

"No way, Ichigo," Rukia said, turning her head and smiling evilly. "I want you to do a thorough job." She knew how weak Ichigo was to women and wanted to drag out the moment for as long as possible.

If only she knew that she was dealing with a different Ichigo from the one she knew.

Pouring the oil onto her back, Ichigo went to work on her shoulders, his hands gingerly touching the girl's soft skin. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed heavenly when Ichigo's hands massaged her shoulders.

After a few minutes, Ichigo started to massage her back. He frowned when he felt how many knots were in her back. "Geez, Rukia. Do you ever relax? I thought Kenpachi was made of steel," he noted.

"Well with my new promotion my workload increased. It's been a long time since I had a day to myself."

"Hmm…" Ichigo finished oiling her back before deciding to give his friend a special treatment to help ease her back. "One sec. I have something that might help."

Walking over to a small toaster oven on the counter, Ichigo opened it up and pulled out several black stones, heated to a nice warm temperature by the oven. Carrying them over to the table in a cloth. "These will be a little warm but they should help unwind those knots."

Rukia gasped as Ichigo placed the warm stones on her back, feeling the heat permeate through her soft skin. Despite the surprise heat, she soon found herself smiling as she felt herself relax. "Mmmmh…that feels nice."

Smiling in satisfaction, Ichigo grabbed another handful of oil and moved up her legs, enjoying her slim, smooth figure. Try as he might though, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes away from her rear end. Though the rest of her was petite and small, Rukia had an ass that deserved to be ogled.

"May I?" he asked timidly as his hands neared her butt.

Rukia was so relaxed and at ease that she merely sighed. "Sure. Just don't go too far," she said, not seeing the small smile on Ichigo's face. "Do you massage the other girls' asses all the time too?" she teased.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo decided that for once, he was going to give the girl a taste of her own medicine. Emboldened by his previous experiences, Ichigo palmed her juicy cheeks, moulding her supple ass in his hands. ' _Geez. I think I know where all her height went,'_ he thought with a smirk as he massaged her ass.

"Oooohh…" Rukia moaned. Ichigo's touch was like fire to cold skin. The stones on her back clinked together as she shifted. But her enjoyment turned to bewilderment when she felt Ichigo plunged two fingers into her asshole. Her eyes opening wide, she turned her head to see the smirk on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo! What the fuck?!"

"What's the matter, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, pleased that for once it was Rukia on the receiving end. "I'm just massaging you," he said with a smile carved from the fakest innocence.

"Get your fingers out of my…"Rukia stopped when she felt Ichigo's fingers move inside her. She bit down on her lower lip and fought back a moan. "I…Ah!" She wanted to yell, to tell Ichigo to stop being so perverted and to respect her privacy.

But dammit! His fingers felt so good!

"You've always acted like you had a stick up your ass," Ichigo teased, emboldened by Rukia's lack of resistance. "This will help you take that stick out."

"Guhhhh!" Rukia groaned in pleasure. Again, she wanted to resist and stop Ichigo but she couldn't deny how good it felt. Clutching the pillow, she let out dirty moans as Ichigo massaged her asshole. ' _Fuck! He's so good! My ass feels so good!'_ she thought dirtily as Ichigo's fingers scissored. When they sudden retreated and Rukia felt the absence of her fingers, Rukia turned her head and confusion. "Huh?" she huffed before realizing that she was feeling disappointment.

Seeing someone as proud as Rukia pant in disappointment because of his fingering made Ichigo smile. He didn't care what Byakuya would do to him if he ever found out. This was totally worth it. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, putting his hands on Rukia's round ass. "If you do, you have to keep quiet about this, Rukia," he said. When it came to the other women Ichigo was shy and hesitant but not today. No, he was going to indulge for once rather than have others indulge themselves on him.

Biting her lower lip, Rukia was too aroused to say no and she knew it. "Okay," she said quietly. "Don't stop." Her eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped her lips when Ichigo's finger pushed back into backdoor. "Ohhhh!"

Ichigo was surprised by how clean Rukia's asshole was but didn't think on it too much. Whipping off his shirt, he palmed her tender cheeks with his oily hands and groped her soft ass. "How's the massage, Rukia?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Mmmmh! Don't stop!" Rukia panted. "It's so good!"

Ichigo spread her cheeks and pushed his thumbs into her ass, stretching her out. Rukia gripped the edge of the table as Ichigo stretched her ass before smacking it, gasping as his hand spanked her, her cute ass jiggling. Ichigo pushed two more fingers into her derriere, pumping them in and out. Rukia stuck out her tongue and panted for breath as she felt her backdoor being stretched and her ass abused by Ichigo's spanks. She closed her eyes and moaned lewdly. She was close. So close…

When she felt Ichigo's fingers leave her a second time, she opened her eyes to see Ichigo's cock staring her right in the face. The naked Ichigo merely smiled suggestively and Rukia smiled, getting the hint. She wrapped her lips around his manhood and bobbed her head back and forth, taking him into her mouth.

Ichigo tilted his head back and moaned as Rukia sucked him off. Rukia's small mouth was heavenly as she sucked his large cock, her orifice like a wet vacuum. Even as she took him deep into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat, Ichigo didn't quit massaging her. He reached down and continued fingering her asshole with his fingers, panting from Rukia's blowjob. ' _Wow, she's really good at sucking cock…'_ Ichigo noted, wondering how someone as graceful and quiet as Rukia got good giving head.

"Mmmhhh! Glckkk!" Rukia moaned, her mouth stuffed with cock. Her pussy dripped onto the table as Ichigo's fingers plunged in and out of her asshole, her body feeling as hot as hell. Reaching down to her dripping folds, Rukia pumped two fingers into her small cunt and fingered her pussy while her friend fingered her asshole. "Mmmmmhhh!" she moaned, bobbing her head up and down. It'd been so long since she'd been this horny and she wanted to cum. When Ichigo slid another finger into her asshole, the dam inside her finally burst. She shoved her head down as far as she could and rolled her eyes into the back of her head, saliva drooling down her face as she lewdly orgasmed. Her ass clenched around Ichigo's fingers and her pussy squirted wildly, her face becoming that of a pure slut.

Ichigo felt the stirring within him but held off cumming in Rukia's mouth. Pulling his cock out of her mouth and his fingers out of her asshole, Ichigo wiped his fingers off with a clean rag and removed the stones off her back, hopping up onto the table.

When Rukia came back into focus, she found herself being pinned to the table by Ichigo, the tip of his cock pushing against her asshole. "Put it in…" she slurred, wanting to feel Ichigo inside her. Kissing her cheek, Ichigo pushed the head of his cock into her asshole. Rukia's eyes widened to their limits and she let out a silent scream as her ass was filled with Ichigo's manhood. Even with the fingering and Ichigo's cock lubed up with her spit, he was still massive.

It took every bit of self-control for Ichigo to keep himself from cumming from the immense tightness that was Rukia's ass. "So tight…" he whispered into his ear as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper into her. "Your ass is amazing, Rukia."

"Ahhhh…" Rukia panted, her hands gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white. "So fucking big!" she groaned. Her ass was on fire. Ichigo was stretching her to her very limit. It took all of her willpower to not scream or vomit from the pain in her ass as Ichigo pushed inch after inch of his cock into her sphincter. When Ichigo's hips touched her asscheeks, Rukia's mind went blank, knowing she'd taken every inch of Ichigo in her ass. "Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuck!"

Reaching around to cup her small breasts, Ichigo began to move slowly. He knew that Rukia was a little on the small size and he was large and he didn't want to hurt her. He moaned into her ear as his cock slid out of her ass. He couldn't describe the tight heat, having never fucked a woman in the ass before.

Rukia slurred Ichigo's name as he pumped in and out of her. "Ohhhhhh! Ichigoooooooo!" Soon her ass offered no resistance to Ichigo's massive member, his cock pumping in and out of her ass faster and harder. The air was knocked out of her with each thrust into her bottom, her tongue rolling out lewdly. "Ah! Ahhhh! Ohhhhh!"

The table began to shake as Ichigo moved faster, his cock stretching Rukia's backdoor to its limit. Not wanting to crush Rukia with his heavy weight, Ichigo pulled out of Rukia's hole, smirking when Rukia groaned in disappointment. He hopped off the table and stood at the edge, grabbing Rukia's oily feet. Rukia gasped as Ichigo pulled her towards her, turning her onto her side. Grasping her glistening cheeks, Ichigo slid back into asshole, this time not holding back when he pounded her backdoor.

Rukia cried out in painful ecstasy. The pain was intense but it hurt so good. She reached down and rubbed her wet pussy, her slender fingers touching her sensitive folds as Ichigo reshaped her innards. "Fuuuuuck! You're so deep inside meeeee!" she slurred. She put a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes, feeling Ichigo shift inside her. "It's like you're touching my stomach!"

Sweat dripping down his oily chest, Ichigo moaned loudly while he fucked Rukia's ass. He squeezed her asscheeks, loving how she tightened around him. He gave her ass another harsh smack, groaning her name as her asshole clamped down on him. "Ohhhh…"

"Ah! Ahhhh! Ahhh!" Rukia moaned with each slide into her asshole. She struggled to breath, even as she rubbed her pussy more and more. Ichigo slammed his cock into her backdoor in and out of her with the passion of a beast in heat. The girl's vision started to blur as the feeling of overwhelming ecstasy began to build inside her. "Oh god! Ichigo! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Grabbing Rukia's legs, Ichigo rolled her onto her back, letting him have a good view of his cock as it entered and left her asshole. He looked up and enjoyed the sight of Rukia's face twisting with pleasure. Rukia reached down and rubbed her pussy with both hands, legs spread wide as she arched her back. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he felt his balls tightened, his hips thrusting into her asshole as hard as he could. He wanted Rukia to feel every inch of him. "I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, reaching down to cup her small breasts.

"Inside!" Rukia howled with ecstasy. "Cum inside me!" she pleaded lewdly. Gripping the edges of the table, Rukia threw her head back and moaned at the top of her lungs when she felt her body give way. "OHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she yelled, her pussy squirting all over Ichigo's cock and thighs.

When Rukia climaxed, her ass tightened around Ichigo's cock, refusing to let go. Throwing his head back, Ichigo moaned Rukia's name a final time before unloading into her asshole. Rukia went limp as Ichigo flooded her ass with hot cum, her lower half melting as he filled her with his sticky load.

Wiping his sweaty forehead, Ichigo pulled out of Rukia's ass, the lieutenant groaning as her ass was filled. He quickly grabbed some rags and cleaned himself up, making a mental note to take a shower after Rukia left. He walked over to the girl laying on the table, a boneless mess of quivering ecstasy. As gently as he could, he cleaned her up and rested her head on the pillow, kissing her cheek when he noticed she was coming to. "So, Rukia, how was my massage?" he asked, knowing he was probably in for a punch or a kick.

To his surprise, Rukia sat up and kissed his cheek in return. "That was pretty good. And the sex wasn't bad either," she winked.

Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of paranoia. "You promise not to tell?"

"I promise," Rukia said, throwing her clothes back on. "But you and I are going to have a long talk about this when you get back to Karakura Town," she said with threatening eyes. Ichigo gulped, knowing that Rukia was serious. Walking back over to Ichigo, Rukia kissed his cheek again. "Thanks for the massage." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Ichigo started thinking of several questions. Was Rukia going to tell Byakuya when she returned to the Soul Society? Would she tell the other members of the SWA and realize she wasn't the only woman Ichigo banged? What would Renji and Byakuya do to him if they ever found out Ichigo pounded her anally.

But more importantly, Ichigo wanted to know how Rukia could take a huge cock in the ass and still walk away without limping…

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-295.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Seven_

 _ **The next evening…**_ **Resort Pool**

Ichigo sighed as he pushed the cart towards the pool, having been told to go clean it while the resort closed for the night. What was bad about the whole thing was that Ichigo was dead asleep when he got the call from Aibara, who asked him to turn off the lights and make sure the pool was clean for tomorrow.

Not a soul was around as Ichigo walked through the gate, closing it and locking it behind him to make sure nobody came in. The resort had a large, luxurious pool. It made it all the more annoying that Ichigo had to clean such a large pool so late at night. "I guess I'll just turn off the lights and make sure the cleaning robots are running," he grumbled, eager to get back to bed.

Walking down the small pathway towards the pool, Ichigo quickly shook off the drowsiness when he heard splashing. He facepalmed when he heard more splashing. "Great. Now someone's decided to take a midnight dip." He heard laughing and he immediately became wide awake. He knew that laugh…

Reaching the pool, Ichigo stepped away from the cart, slipped out of his sandals and peered out into the water. It didn't surprise him at all when he saw a certain strawberry blonde splashing around in the water. "Rangiku, what are you doing?" he asked, scowling at the woman.

The woman looked up at the intruding Ichigo, her body illuminated by the pool's soft glow. The woman giggled when she saw Ichigo. It was clearly obvious that the woman had been drinking, the pile of sake bottles nearby a clear indication. "Ichigo! You wanted to take a midnight swim too?" she giggled, wadding in the water.

"I'm here to clean it," Ichigo explained. "You mind getting out and going to bed? The pool's closed for the night."

"Aww! Don't be such a spoil sport!" Rangiku pouted, splashing around in the pool. "C'mon, Ichigo! Join me!" She looked up at the boy with puppy-dog eyes. "Pweeeease?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that if one of the security guards heard her splashing and whining, then Rangiku and the other SWA members might be thrown out of the resort. "C'mon, Rangiku," he said sternly while standing at the edge of the pool. "Out. You've had enough fun for tonight."

"Phooey!" Rangiku pouted again, sinking down below the water until bubbles started coming out of her nose. Rising back up again, the woman splashed harder, getting Ichigo wet. "C'mon, Ichigo! Have a little fun!"

"Rangiku!" Ichigo shouted, his clothes now wet. "Out! Now!"

Huffing, the strawberry blonde waded over to the shallows. "Fine. You are such a party killer…" she mumbled as she walked towards the shallow end of the pool. Ichigo walked along the edge towards it as well to make sure that Rangiku actually got out. As more and more Rangiku's body rose out of the water, Ichigo's cheeks started to turn pink. When Rangiku reached the ladder to climb out of the pool, red was the color of Ichigo's face.

Her voluptuous, wet form illuminated by the pool lights, Rangiku stepped out of the pool naked as the day she was born. Ichigo's eyes were given a feast as the nude woman flashed a dirty smile at him, her hips swaying slightly while walking towards him and making her curvaceous body feel all the more erotic. Ichigo couldn't stop staring at the woman's bountiful breasts. He'd always had fantasies about Rangiku's boobs but reality beat any expectations.

Water dripped down Rangiku's massive breasts. The subtlest movement made them bounce like balloons and Rangiku's footsteps were not subtle at all. Her wide, curvy hips continued to sway as she walked over to the Substitute, Ichigo able to see her round ass stick out as she neared him. "C'mon, Ichigo…" she said, her lips forming a knowing smile. She knew what was on Ichigo's mind as he took in her beautiful, wet body. She turned to the side and put her arms behind her head, running her hands through her wet hair and making Ichigo stare even harder at her huge breasts. "Why can't I have some fun? I'm on vacation, after all. A woman needs to have her fun."

Even with all of the sex Ichigo had with the others, the boy couldn't take his eyes away. Rangiku just went from a nine out of ten to a gazillion. "I…Rangiku…I…" he choked, blood rushing south as the woman neared him. After a moment he finally managed to pry his eyes away from her tits and looked away. 'Where's your swimsuit?"

"I forgot to pack one." Rangiku watched as Ichigo walked over to the small panel at the edge of the pool and flipped it open, turning off the lights. When Ichigo looked back up, he was again enchanted by Rangiku's devious beauty. Her soft skin radiated in the light of the full moon and her eyes stared at him with playful intent. "Aww! How am I going to find my way back to the hotel now?"

"I'll walk you back." Ichigo looked around, his eyes narrowing as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness. "Where's your towel?"

"What towel?"

"Clothes?"

"They'd get wet, silly!"

"Wait, how'd you get out here if you didn't have any clothes on? How'd nobody notice you running around nude?"

"I'm really quick."

All Ichigo could do was facepalm. ' _Because of course Rangiku would skinny-dip in the pool in the middle of the night without bringing any clothes or towel. Why me?'_ Ichigo tried to think how to get out of this situation. ' _How the hell am I supposed to get her back into the hotel without being seen?'_

Sighing, Ichigo pulled off his shirt. Rangiku's eyes lit up as she was treated to the sight of Ichigo's muscular chest. "Ooooh! Someone's looking to have some midnight fun."

Ichigo quickly shook his head, blushing madly. He knew that he shouldn't be that embarrassed by Rangiku's flirty attitude but it was hard to keep his eyes from wandering when the buxom woman was walking around in her birthday suit. "No, put this on. I'll just tell the receptionist at the front desk you fell asleep and someone took your clothes so you'll-"

"Aww! Don't be like that, Ichigo!" Rangiku said, a smile so devious on her face that Ichigo could swear he saw fox ears pop up out of her hair. "C'mon! There's nothing better than a moonlit dip!"

"Rangiku, what are you-HEY!" Ichigo shouted before Rangiku pushed him into the pool. After quickly getting his bearings, the boy treaded water and glared up at the naked woman, who laughed at the boy's scowling face. "Damnit, Rangiku! Now my pants are soaked!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo…" Giving the boy a teasing wink, Rangiku hopped into the pool, swimming over to the boy. "Just relax. There's nobody around to interrupt."

"Rangiku, I'm supposed to be cleaning the pool."

"Well you know what they say…" Swimming closer to Ichigo, Rangiku suddenly wrapped her arms around Ichigo, catching him off balance and pressing her chest into his. "All work and no play makes you a dull boy."

Reaching for the back of Ichigo's head, Rangiku pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Ichigo instinctively wrapped his arms around Rangiku, his body caving in to the pleasure from Rangiku's soft, fluffy lips.

Knowing what would happen if someone came by and saw them, Ichigo reluctantly pushed away from the naked woman and swam towards the shallows. "Rangiku, I need to do my job and-"

"Ichigo, your job is to make sure that everyone is satisfied, right?"

"Yeah, when I'm giving a massage. But right now I'm-"

Rangiku cut him off when she took a deep breath and dove down into the water. Ichigo was confused before he felt the woman's hands going to his pants. "Hey! Rangiku!" Ichigo yelped as Rangiku yanked down his pants and underwear.

Coming back up for air, Rangiku took her prize and threw Ichigo's pants and underwear way, the wet clothes landing with a thud at the edge of the pool. "See? It's so much fun to break the rules…" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo said angrily, standing in the shallow end of the pool in the nude. "What if someone comes and sees us?"

"Don't worry," Rangiku grinned, gesturing to the tiny bag she'd brought with her, the purse sitting on one of the beach chairs. "I brought a memory-eraser with me. And besides…" she once again wrapped her arms around Ichigo, pressing her wet, naked breasts into his chest, "it's more fun when you might get caught."

Ichigo knew he couldn't resist the knockout babe's charms a second time when she kissed him. Again, his body responded to this kiss, reminding Ichigo of the bliss he was given with Rangiku's friends. Already his cock was rising in the cool water, brushing up against Rangiku's thigh. ' _Ah to hell with it…'_ he thought, giving in to the strawberry blonde. He knew that Rangiku was a little drunk but she was too tempting to resist. Even his iron will could bend.

Rangiku was thrilled as Ichigo's hands went to her hips, kissing her back. The moon illuminated them, the pool quietly rippling as they continued to kiss. Ichigo's wet body started to heat up as Rangiku's hands roamed his back. The woman gently nibbled on his tongue as her hands became familiar with Ichigo's body, cooing as his cock continued to press against her thigh. She lightly pulled on Ichigo's lip, letting it slip out of her mouth before smiling seductively. "Your job is to give women pleasure, right? Wanna…" she traced Ichigo's lips with a wet finger and giggled, "pleasure me?"

"What do you…" Ichigo started before Rangiku pulled away, walking towards the edge of the pool. Ichigo watched as she climbed out, his eyes glued to her beautiful ass before she turned and sat down on the edge of the pool, her legs spread wide.

"I've heard you're good with your hands," Rangiku said with a wink. "Why don't you show me how good you are with your tongue?"

Seeing the wet, voluptuous woman offer herself to Ichigo while illuminated by the soft moonlight enchanted Ichigo. He forgot all about his job or the consequences of getting caught. He'd always fantasized about Rangiku, what with her never-ending teasing. Now, he had a golden opportunity and wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Rangiku's smile widened as Ichigo made his way over to her, his hands reaching for her soft, wide thighs before leaning forward, his mouth opening up to let his tongue come out to play.

"Oh…" Rangiku moaned, her head tilting back when Ichigo's hot tongue touched her wet honeypot. Her hand went to Ichigo's wet hair while he licked her cunt. Ichigo moaned at the woman's sweet taste, his tongue tenderly licking her soft pink folds. "Ohhh…" She gasped when Ichigo's tongue teased her clit, her legs spreading wider. "Oooooh…" she cooed, leaning back.

Burying his face in Rangiku's clam, Ichigo reached up with his soft hands and cupped Rangiku's tits. Rangiku's moans grew as Ichigo continued to lick her clit while his right hand slowly trailed down her smooth, toned belly before he started fingering her. "You taste good," Ichigo moaned, taking to her juices like a cat to sweet, tasty milk.

"Ahhh…" Rangiku moaned, her hands going to her breasts and squeezing them tenderly. She laid back onto the cold, stone ground, her legs lifting out of the water. With her feet dangling in the air, Rangiku fondled her breasts while Ichigo continued to eat her out. "Fuck! You're so good at this!" she groaned, closing her eyes while the tension in her body grew and grew, like a balloon on the verge of popping. "Ah! Ohhh! Oooooh!"

"Mmmmh!" Ichigo moaned, his slurping and licking joining in with Rangiku's moans to create an erotic symphony. As she began to inch closer and closer to her peak, Rangiku's legs closed around Ichigo's head, trapping his face in her snatch and confining his head between her soft thighs. Ichigo's fingers pumped in and out of her faster, juices covering his hand as her pussy became wetter and wetter.

Her hands threading through Ichigo's hair, dragging her nails across his scalp, Rangiku saw the stars above her start to spin when Ichigo's lips touched her clit, sucking on it. "Oh fuck!" she cried out, her back arching as her mind gave way to bliss. "Ichigo! I'm cumming!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she threw her head back and gave a lewd moan, her face twisting with utter ecstasy while her pussy let loose, letting Ichigo taste her silvery love juices.

Ichigo enjoyed the sight of Rangiku cumming, enjoying her juices while massaging her smooth thighs. Rangiku finally let go of Ichigo's head, letting him wash his face off in the pool.

"Ahhh…" Rangiku sighed as she sat up, her body radiating in the moonlight from the afterglow. "Wow, you've got a tongue on you, Ichigo," she smiled. "But I think it's time I returned the favor." She slid back into the pool and patted the spot on the edge she was sitting on. "Sit down for me." Ichigo obliged, wondering what Rangiku had in mind. He hopped out of the pool and sat down on the edge. Rangiku cupped her huge breasts and flashed him a sexy smile. "Your cock is so big…" she teased, her eyes glued to Ichigo's throbbing manhood. "I think it needs some friends."

The boy achieved nirvana when Rangiku slid her tits around his cock, giving him the bliss of getting a paizuri from the biggest rack in the Soul Society. "Rangiku…" he moaned as the woman dragged her tits up and down, smothering his cock. "Ohhh…"

"Heheh…you like it, don't you?" Rangiku teased, enjoying the look on Ichigo's face. "C'mon, Ichigo. Be a good boy and tell me how good it feels?"

"It feels…so good…" Ichigo panted, gasping as Rangiku squeezed her tits tighter. "Ahhh…"

"What does, Ichigo?" she continued to tease. She leaned down and licked the tip as it poked out of her fleshy prison. "Go on…say it? Heheheh…"

"Your…your tits!" Ichigo moaned, pleasure coursing through him. "Ohhh!"

"Good boy…" she grinned, dragging her tits up and down faster. She saw pre-cum dripping from the head and knew she was close to striking white gold. "Now go ahead and cum, Ichigo," she slurred, squeezing her tits even harder, eliciting another husky moan from the boy. "Cum all over my tits…"

Gripping the edge of the pool, Ichigo could feel his balls tighten up, her breasts feeling heavenly to him. "Rangiku!" he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock erupted. "Cumming!"

"Ahhhh," Rangiku sighed as Ichigo came all over her huge tits, covering them with white cum. "So hot and thick…" she purred. Once Ichigo was finished shooting his white load, she saw how much he let out and whistled. "Wow, Ichigo. You were really pent up. It must've been a while since you had some stress relief!" she remarked.

' _You have no idea how much you're wrong,'_ Ichigo couldn't help but think as Rangiku washed her tits off in the pool. He slid back into the water and wadded over to her. When Rangiku turned around he wrapped his arms around her and they shared another tender kiss. Reaching beneath the water, Rangiku stroked his still-hard cock and smiled. "You're still hard? Do you run on batteries?" she chuckled.

Taking Ichigo by the hand, Rangiku led him over to the ladder and they climbed out. She led Ichigo over to the tiny kiddie pool and laid down, beckoning Ichigo to join her. "Ichigo, your job's not finished yet," she teased seductively. She cupped one of her tits and ran her other hand down her smooth stomach, spreading her legs invitingly. "I'm not satisfied yet."

Stepping into the kiddie pool, Ichigo laid down next to her, their bodies barely submerged in the foot of water. He sidled up to Rangiku and lifted her leg up, his cock aimed right at her pussy. Rangiku reached down and spread her lips, offering her wet hole to the boy.

The tranquil night was interrupted by two cries of ecstasy. Rangiku let out a deep moan when Ichigo slid into her pussy. It'd been so long since she'd gotten laid that she'd all but forgotten how good it felt to have a man inside her. "Oooooh…" she moaned, sighing in ecstasy as Ichigo filled her.

The quiet sound of the tranquil night was cut by the sound of furious splashing and moaning. Ichigo pressed his chest against Rangiku's wet back, the water sloshing around them while he fucked her silly. "Rangiku…" he moaned into her ear. He'd always fantasized about making love to Rangiku and now here he was. He might have not cared about getting caught before but now he really gave no cares. It'd be worth getting caught if he could keep fucking Rangiku.

"Oh! Fuck!" Rangiku panted, her lower half melting from Ichigo's cock hammering at her honeypot. Ichigo let go of her leg and reached around to cup her breast, squeezing it gently while fucking her. "You're so good!" She turned her head and mashed her lips against his. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, sharing a deep kiss with her midnight lover. "Keep fucking me…"

"With pleasure," Ichigo said, giving her another kiss. His hand squeezed her breast tighter while fucking her. The water around them splashed more as he pumped into her pussy. It was like the kiddie pool had become a boiling pot of water.

Too tired of getting splashed in the face, Rangiku sat up, putting a stop to their rampant fucking. Getting on her knees, she leaned against the edge of the tiny pool and turned back to Ichigo, who got the gist. Sitting up, he crawled over to the nude beauty before embracing her, a shared gasp coming from the two as he slid back into her. Her body shook with each strong thrust Ichigo made, her tits bouncing each time her womanhood was filled. Moans and pants spewed from her mouth, her lips forming a wide smile. She'd always found Ichigo to be attractive but he exceeded all her expectations. She'd been caught completely unaware of Ichigo's awakened sexual prowess, his prior experiences turning him into the perfect lover.

"Fuck! Ichigo!" she moaned lewdly, reaching behind to hook her arms around his neck. Ichigo reached up and cupped her bouncy tits, his hands sinking into her huge puppies. Her moans became lewder while her lower half melted, Ichigo hitting all of her sweet spots. "Oh! Oh god!" she panted, arching her back while Ichigo pounded her pussy. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Pressing his face into her wet hair, Ichigo moaned her name. "Me too!" he grunted, his hips moving with a mind of their own. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" Rangiku cried out, her hands joining Ichigo in fondling her tits. "Cum inside me while I cum!" Ichigo's left hand slid down her wet belly and started rubbing her clit, sending her over the edge. Her hole squeezed Ichigo's clamhammer, forcing Ichigo to blow his load.

"Ahhhhh!" the two cried out in unison. Rangiku's juices dripped into the pool, her smile widening from feeling Ichigo creampie her. Ichigo moaned into her hair while he filled her cunt, his cum leaking out of her plugged hole.

"Mmmmh…" Rangiku hummed, her arms and legs feeling like jelly. "So good…"

Ichigo pulled out of the lieutenant and sat them both down in the pool, the night air cooling them along with the cold water. Rangiku lay back against his chest, panting for breath. "Okay," Ichigo panted. "Now we need to figure out how to get you back inside without being-"

"Zzzzz….zzzzz…"

Ichigo stared in complete bafflement. Thanks to the booze and the overexertion from being fucked silly, Rangiku had fallen asleep!

"Great!" Ichigo facepalmed. "Now what do I do?!"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eight  
_

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

"I must say, Mr. Kurosaki…" Kisuke teased from behind his fan. "You certainly know how to get yourself into sticky situations."

Ichigo facepalmed as he walked down the hallway with the ex-captain. "Kisuke, I am not in the mood…" he groaned, tired and exhausted from last night. "But…thank you for your help."

"Of course, Ichigo," Kisuke smiled. "You keep things interesting. It's not every night when I'm called to help you deal with naked ladies."

Not knowing what to do after Rangiku feel asleep and refused to wake up, Ichigo was forced to swallow his pride and call Kisuke for help before he and the naked Rangiku were discovered. He explained what happened, knowing that he couldn't hide the fact that he was just as naked as she was since his clothes were soaked.

Though he took every opportunity to tease Ichigo and ask how good having sex with Rangiku was, Kisuke helped him with the task of getting Rangiku back to her room without being spotted. After stealing a new uniform for Ichigo to wear, Kisuke wrapped himself and Rangiku in his Kido cloak to become invisible, walking right past the security guards and into the hotel to take Rangiku back to her room. After picking the lock to her room they dressed her and put her to bed.

"Man…when she blabs to the others…" Ichigo groaned, knowing that when Rangiku said something to the other SWA members most of them will realize they'd slept with Ichigo as well.

"Oh, I doubt that," Kisuke told him as they made it to the elevator. "Judging from the amount of alcohol in her system, there's a fair chance she'll chalk last night up as a wet dream. Your secret will still be safe."

Ichigo was going to breathe a sigh of relief had it not been for the fact that the other person who knew his secret was Kisuke Urahara, someone with very questionable morals. "Kisuke…" he started when he saw the devious gleam in the shopkeeper's eye, already smelling the blackmail. The elevator opened up and they stepped inside.

"Now, Ichigo," Kisuke said calmly. "I'm not asking for much, but if you want me to continue keeping silent, I'm going to have to ask for something as compensation."

This time Ichigo did sigh, although it was out of exasperation, not relief. "Fine. What do you want?"

"A free weekend pass here," Kisuke stated. "This is a nice place and from what Yoruichi told me it'd be a nice place to take Tessai and the kids."

"Oh, okay then." Ichigo nodded. "I'll talk to my boss."

"Excellent." They reached the bottom floor and got out of the elevator. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home and going back to bed. I lost a lot of beauty sleep thanks to somebody I know…"

Ichigo watched the man leave before groaning, one more headache on top of the pile. "I need some sleep…" he groaned, knowing that he was in dire need of a date with his bed. When he reached his room he saw Aibara standing in front of his door and cursed. ' _Crap! Did they find out? I thought I cleaned the pool enough to where it didn't show?!'_ he thought, sweating at the thought of his boss finding out he'd been having sex instead of doing his job.

When Aibara turned to see Ichigo, her smile told Ichigo that she wasn't here for what he thought she was. "Oh, hey there, Ichigo. You're up awfully early," she noted, looking at her watch to check the time.

"I…had to deal with an old friend," Ichigo said, trying to act nonchalant about it. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, well, you've been doing such a good job lately and you've been working really hard. So I decided to give you a day off to relax," the blonde cheerfully told him. Before she reached the end of the hallway she turned back around. "Oh, and we got our sauna fixed yesterday. You might want to give it a try." When Ichigo nodded, she continued walking away.

Ichigo felt relieved. He could finally get some rest after the events of the past few days. "Thanks, Aibara."

"No problem. Now remember," she winked. "I expect you to do your best tomorrow." Patting Ichigo's shoulder, the woman walked away, returning to her own busywork. Ichigo watched her leave before opening the door to his room. Groaning from exhaustion, Ichigo crawled into bed and went right to sleep…

 _ **Later that afternoon…  
**_ **Sauna**

The heat was relieving as Ichigo walked into the sauna, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He felt refreshed after his long nap. It was much needed after the exhausting events of last night. Sitting down on the wooden bench, he leaned against the walls and let the heat take over him.

The sauna was small, one of several rooms that made up this part of the hotel. Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water that was on the wall and poured it over the hot coals near the center of the room, steam erupting form it and enshrouding him. "Ahhh…I needed this…" he said. "No massages, no SWA, just peace and quiet."

Because the universe really liked to mess with Ichigo, the moment he finished speaking the door opened up. "Oh, you're in here, Ichigo?"

Through the hazy steam Ichigo almost choked on his tongue when he saw Kukaku Shiba enter the small room. "Kukaku!" he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The hell does it look like I'm doing?" the dark-haired woman asked as she sat down next to Ichigo on the bench. "I want to enjoy the sauna!"

Ichigo's eyes simply stared, in large part because of one big reason. Or rather, two big reasons. "Why are you with the SWA?" he asked. "I thought this was their vacation." He didn't recall seeing Kukaku arrive with the other women.

"Yoruichi invited me. I needed a few days away from Ganju. He's been a handful lately and I needed a break. So she helped set me up with a room here for a couple of days. Thought about getting a massage from you but they told me it was your day off. Oh well." Kukaku sat back and sighed as the intense heat washed over her. "Fuck, I needed this…" the crass woman said.

"Kukaku, why aren't you in your own sauna?"

"Hey! This place is just big enough for us both!" Kukaku countered, scowling at the boy. "Besides, they didn't say anything about this joint not being unisex."

"Okay. I just have one more question…"

"What?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A TOWEL?!" Ichigo shouted at the naked woman.

The woman was sitting in her birthday suit, baring it all before Ichigo. All Ichigo could do was stare at Kukaku's majestic jugs. He thought that Rangiku had the biggest rack in the Soul Society but Kukaku had her beat. Her mammoth puppies glistened in the glow of the embers, sweat dripping down her light skin, her large nipples already hardened. His eyes continued lower to her long, slender legs and her womanhood, covered by untrimmed black hair.

Kukaku merely shrugged. "Didn't need one." She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Mmmmh, this feels good…" She cracked an eye open and saw Ichigo staring at her. "What? You never seen a girl before?"

Realizing that he was staring, Ichigo looked away, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't an easy task since the air was so hot and stifling. And he did remember that since the hotel didn't really cater to men, the dress code here was a bit more liberal. "It's fine…" he said. He didn't want to get the woman upset. He knew how bad her temper could be and was not in the mood to add to the list of lumps on the head he'd received from her.

Turning her head, Kukaku merely smiled amusingly at the boy before she noticed a certain something as well. "Something bothering you?" she asked coyly, a sly smiled on her face.

Because Ichigo's head was turned the other way, he didn't noticing her hand creeping towards him. "No, I'm fine. I'm just trying to relax and enjoy the sauna."

"Oh really? Then what's this then?"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped as Kukaku yanked his towel away to reveal the erection he'd been hiding.

"Looks like somebody's feeling a little hot," Kukaku teased, her mouth starting to water at the sight of Ichigo's enormous girth. She'd knocked boots with several guys in the Rukon District but Ichigo dwarfed all of them. Looking back up at Ichigo, she scooted forward until her breasts pushed into Ichigo's arm. "I know why you popped a boner. You couldn't stop looking at my tits." Her hand slowly snaked up Ichigo's thigh, making the boy gasp at her soft touch. Despite handling explosives daily and working hard, she had surprisingly soft hands.

But Ichigo's flings with the other members of the SWA had made him bolder. Turning his head, he saw the look in the woman's eyes and knew what she wanted and it certainly wasn't the sauna. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the woman into his embrace. Still, he had some concerns. "Here?" His eyes darted to the door. "But what if someone sees us?"

Kukaku laughed. "That makes it even kinkier. I've always found it more exciting knowing I could get caught at any moment. Now come here, you stud."

The rough woman pulled Ichigo into a deep kiss, pressing him against the wooden wall. Ichigo could taste the tobacco in her mouth from her constant smoking. Surprisingly enough, it didn't disgust Ichigo like he thought it might, going back for seconds when she pulled away.

The steamy room only became hotter as they continued to make out. Kukaku ran her hands through Ichigo's wet orange hair as she slipped him tongue. She hopped onto Ichigo's lap, her huge tits pressing into his chest while he ran his hands down her sweaty back. Soon his hands went down to cup the woman's ass, his fingers digging into her cheeks, wedging his cock between her asscheeks.

Their hot bodies grew hotter in the sauna while they made out, their sweaty bodies starting to grind into each other. Ichigo sucked on her tongue while enjoying the insane heat of her sweaty body on top of his. Breaking the kiss, he reached for her huge tits and cupped them, pushing them up. Her nipples were already nice and hard, ripe for Ichigo to play with.

Kukaku leaned back and gripped Ichigo's shoulders as the boy paid attention to her breasts. "Damn…" she breathed as Ichigo licked her huge melons, tasting her supple skin covered in sweat. "I don't know what's making me hotter. You or the sauna."

"Let's fix that." Ichigo reached for the bottle of water and poured it over the coals again, covering the two with a cloud of steam.

Pulling Ichigo's face up, Kukaku traced his lips with a thumb. "Mmmmh, it's like I've died and gone to Hell."

The busty woman got off his lap and got down on her knees in front of him. "Kukaku, are you sure?" Ichigo asked as the woman wedged his cock in between her huge tits. Her paizuri was just as heavenly as Rangiku's, making him sit back against the wooden wall and moan her name.

"Ichigo, do you have any idea when's the last time I've gotten laid?" Kukaku teased as she squeezed Ichigo's cock. "I can't hold back when I see a cock this big." She licked the tip, sighing from the thick taste of his manhood. "Mmmmh…"

The boy's cock throbbed in Kukaku's prison of cleavage, the boy loving every second of it. "Kukaku…" he moaned, his eyes closing as his balls swelled. So used to blowing his load by now from a woman's ministrations, Ichigo gave a quiet moan as his cock erupted, shooting his spunk all over her huge tits. "Mmmmhhh…"

The heat of the sauna made Ichigo's hot cum feel like lava was spraying onto her tits. "So much…" Kukaku slurred, tasting Ichigo's hot cum before smearing it over her huge breasts like she was applying lotion. When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw the lusty look on her face, licking her lips as she stood up. "Goddamn, Ichigo, you really know how to make a girl horny." She hopped back onto Ichigo's lap. As the boy cupped her supple ass with his smooth hands, she lifted her lips. She smashed her lips into Ichigo's while she slid down his cock, her pussy lips spread wide as Ichigo's dick pierced her. "Ohhhh!" she slurred lewdly, holding onto Ichigo.

It didn't take long for the small sauna to fill with the sound of Kukaku's booty clapping with Ichigo's hips as she rode Ichigo hard. The strawberry buried his face in Kukaku's bouncy tits, his hands digging into her ass while she squeezed his cock with her pussy. Kukaku went wild as Ichigo speared her pussy, her womanhood stretched to her very limit. She'd had some fun times in the past but this was far more intense. The thickness of Ichigo's cock slamming into her. The way his lips sucked on her tit while he squeezed her ass. The heat of the sauna intensifying the heat inside of her. It all made Kukaku go crazy. "Yes!" she moaned lewdly. "Oh yes!"

"Mmmmhhh…" Ichigo moaned into Kukaku's breast while he sucked like a baby, thrusting up into her wet snatch. Their sticky bodies glued together, the heat of the sauna tantalizing. Pulling his lips away from her breast, he shared another deep kiss with her. Remembering his time with Rukia, Ichigo's fingers trailed towards Kukaku's unoccupied hole…

"Oh!" Kukaku's eyes widened as Ichigo's finger prodded her backdoor before he pushed into her derriere. She gave him a dirty smile, digging her nails into his shoulders as she felt both holes get pleasured. "Ah! Oh yeah!" Her hips moved faster, her cervix opening up to let Ichigo roam around her womb. "Oh fuck! Fuck!"

Not wanting to be overheard, Ichigo silenced her with another deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth while pushing another finger into Kukaku's ass, scissoring his digits while he enjoyed how good her pussy felt. Kukaku felt her pussy start to melt as Ichigo assaulted her womb. No man before had ever gone so deep inside her but Ichigo was hitting spots she'd never felt before.

The heat of the raging sauna brought them both to climax quickly, sapping them both of their endurance. "Gonna cum…" Ichigo whispered. Gripping the woman's hips, Ichigo picked up the busty woman and pressed her into the wall.

Kukaku's mind went blank as Ichigo pounded her pussy with all his might. She couldn't think of anything but Ichigo's cock. "Fuck me!" she pleaded with Ichigo, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Fuck me, you goddamn stud!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to come unglued. "Fuuuuuuuuuck!" With another loud cry, Kukaku climaxed hard, squirting around Ichigo's cock. Her jucies splashed onto the coals, adding more steam to the hot sauna.

Once again, Ichigo quickly shut her up with another kiss, swallowing her lewd moaning while she came. Not wanting to cum inside her, Ichigo quickly pulled out of her before he could blow his load. Ungluing herself from Ichigo's sticky body, Kukaku got down on her knees and stroked Ichigo, opening her mouth wide as he unloaded into her awaiting orifice. "Kukaku…" Ichigo groaned in pleasure as he came in Kukaku's mouth, stuffing her face with jizz. Kukaku swallowed every drop, a look of content pleasure all over her face as she finished swallowing the last of Ichigo's bitter, sticky treat.

Feeling himself start to overheat, Ichigo sat back down and wiped his sweaty brow. "We should probably get out," he told her. "It's not good to stay too long in here and who knows if anyone heard us."

Nodding, Kukaku wiped her lips and stood up. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. "That's fine. All that fucking made me hungry anyway." She gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek and winked. "I'll be sure to request you for a massage later. I'm dying to see how well those hands of yours feel…" she whispered into his ear. Smiling at the blushing boy, Kukaku opened the door to the sauna and walked out, a sigh of relief coming from her as the cool air hit her.

However, when Ichigo moved to leave, he realized what Kukaku had just done.

"Hey! Kukaku! You just took my towel!"

And once again, Ichigo found himself in another sticky jam…

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **Hotel Hallway**

Ichigo was in a pickle.

He crept down the hallway, the blood rushing to his face while his heart raced. His hands covered his manhood as he looked around, trying to find something to cover himself. Because Kukaku took his towel and he didn't have the foresight to bring clothes with him, he had nothing to cover himself.

"Dammit, Kukaku!" Ichigo cursed, hoping to find a rack of clothes somewhere. "Why'd you take my damn towel?"

Hearing noises, Ichigo ducked behind a corner and cursed as a couple passed him, wishing that he could make it to his room. He hadn't locked his room so if he could make it there without anyone seeing him he could finally get some pants on.

Those plans were dashed when a voice spoke directly behind him. "Ichigo, what are you doing here in the nude?"

Gasping, Ichigo whirled around and saw Nemu Kurotsuchi, clad in a one-piece swimsuit with a towel draped around her shoulders. The woman looked at him with curious eyes, though thankfully Ichigo didn't see the devious gleam he'd seen in so many of his friends. "Nemu, can I please borrow your towel?" he begged. "Kukaku took mine when I was in the sauna. I can't be seen here naked or my boss will be livid!"

Thankfully, Nemu wasn't as sadistic as her crazy father and relinquished her towel. "Here." She watched the boy as he wrapped it around his waist to cover his privates, breathing a sigh of relief. "If you need someplace to hide, you can stay in my room," she offered.

Sighing, Ichigo decided that Nemu's offer was too good to refuse. It'd been stupid of him to go from his room to the sauna in nothing but a towel, too lost in his need to relax. He didn't bring any clothes with him since it had been early in the morning and Ichigo only meant to spend a few minutes in it. He hadn't counted on meeting Kukaku in there and spending a lot more time inside the sauna fucking the woman. ' _Dammit…'_ he facepalmed. ' _I really did screw up, didn't I?'_ "Sure," he told the girl. "Let's go before someone sees me.

As it turned out, Nemu's hotel room was directly behind Ichigo's, her room kept on a separate floor from the others. Ichigo hurried into her room, the lieutenant closing it before her, the door locking with a click.

Nemu put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Ichigo."

"Nemu, do you have any clothes?" Ichigo asked, hopeful to get out of the situation he'd put himself in.

"I do, but I'm afraid that it'd be just as awkard if you were caught wearing women's clothing," Nemu pointed out, opening her travel bag and pulling out short-shorts and tank tops.

Ichigo deadpanned and sat on the bed. "You have a point…"

"Excuse me for a few minutes, Ichigo." Nemu headed for the bathroom. "I need to take a quick shower. Then we'll discuss how we to return you to your room."

The door to the bathroom closed behind Nemu, soon followed by the sound of the shower running. Glad that he'd ran into Nemu instead of Rukia or Unohana. As much as he enjoyed making the beast with two backs with them, he needed a break from fucking his friends, especially since he was still recovering from his steamy encounter with Kukaku. ' _I am going to have words with her…'_ Ichigo thought to himself, fuming at the position that Kukaku had left him in.

While Nemu continued to take her shower, Ichigo looked around the room. It was the same as Unohana's and Isane's room. On the table was a small stack of books. Curious as to what the monotone woman reads, Ichigo stood up and walked over to the table. He picked up one of the books and took a look at the cover. His blood began to run south when he read the title: _Bunnygirl Mating Season._ And the picture of a woman in a playboy bunny outfit showing her ass made it pretty clear what this was: an erotic novel.

Picking up the other books, he saw that Nemu's reading material was all erotic novels. His manhood started to rise as his eyes went from one cover to the next, from _Little Kitties and Huge Bones_ to _The Slut and the Tentacles_ and _Corruption of a Housewife._

As he was inspecting _Family Bonding,_ he failed to notice the door to the shower open up, the slim girl wrapped in a black fluffy towel. "I see you found my books," she replied, making Ichigo almost jump out of his skin.

Putting the books back, Ichigo turned around and tried to maintain a straight face. "Nemu! I uh…why do you have so many…uh…books like these?" he asked awkwardly.

Nemu continued to keep a stoic face, the fact that Ichigo finding her dirty books not fazing her at all. "Those were loaned to me by Lieutenant Matsumoto," she explained.

"What are the odds?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Sitting on the bed, Nemu sat back and fiddled with her towel. "You see, Ichigo, when it was decided that the SWA would be vacationing here at the resort, I inquired about what to do for fun during a summer break and went to Lieutenant Matsumoto for advice."

Ichigo saw the way she was holding her towel and had a good idea where this was heading…

"And Rangiku told me that a summer vacation wouldn't be complete without having hardcore intercourse with another man. So she let me borrow her books to get a better picture after Master Mayuri refused to elaborate further on the topic."

"I can't imagine why…"

"So, Ichigo, I'd like to make an exchange," Nemu said plainly. In one motion she removed her towel, showing off her naked body to the teenager. "I'll fetch you clothes from your room if you'll give me a pleasurable experience like I want."

Mayuri really knew how to make a woman. Nemu was just as beautiful as her cohorts, her body thin and elegant. Ichigo had always noticed her long legs, courtesy of her short miniskirt. However, without any clothes on they seem to go on without end, leading to her pink womanhood, a trimmed patch of black hair crowning it. The woman sat back, her large, DD-cup melons jiggling as she observed the half-naked Ichigo.

Ichigo could merely chuckle. At this point, the sight of a woman offering herself to him was now a familiar one. And he'd be a fool to reject such a tempting offer, not when Nemu was so ready and willing. His answered her proposition by reaching for his towel and letting it fall to the floor, letting his hardening cock do the talking.

Nemu's stoic attitude began to slowly melt away as she stared at the boy. She might have been man-made but she was still a man-made woman. Her small tongue escaped her mouth to lick her soft lips, her legs slowly opening to give herself to the young man.

As Ichigo walked to the bed, Nemu crept back until she lay on the middle of it. The black-haired lieutenant embraced the masseur when he laid on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo quickly bridged the gap between their faces and plants his lips on his to give her a sweet and tender kiss. Nemu deepened it, wanting to lose herself to like the characters to the books she'd read.

The couple rolled around on the bed while they made out. Nemu slipped her tongue into his mouth, licking the inside of his orifice while his hands cupped her tits. Ichigo swallowed her deep moan while he squeezed her firm breasts. Finely-trimmed nails dragged down Ichigo's back, her lower half raising up to rub her honeypot against Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo's thumbs circled the woman's pink nipples, getting them hard from his soft touch. While Nemu explored the curves of his back, he returned her deep kiss with another one, slipping his tongue into her mouth this time. Their bodies began to sensually grind together while they continued to roll around on the bed. Wrapping her lips around his pink organ, Nemu continued to hump her body into his. Shivers ran down her spine as Ichigo's hot cock brushed against her pink lips, so close to penetrating her.

Breaking for air, Ichigo got off of Nemu. The girl sat up and got off the bed, smiling seductively at the naked Ichigo, a sight that few, if any, had ever witnessed. The beautiful girl turned around when Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and sat down on his lap. Putting her hands on his strong thighs, Nemu pressed her back into Ichigo's toned chest and started to grind her body into him again. She wedged Ichigo's manhood between her soft buns, enjoying the soft sigh that left him. Nemu could feel her womanhood become moist as she felt how hard and big Ichigo was, tilting her head back, her braid tickling Ichigo's side.

Once again, Ichigo's hands returned to her soft, firm tits. Cute moans came out of Nemu as he fondled the girl's breasts. He peppered her neck with light kisses while squeezing her firm funbags, sighing from how good her asscheeks felt around his cock. "Nemu…" he whispered softly before his hands began to explore the rest of her body. The girl turned her head and kissed him while his hands slid down her smooth stomach. Her grinding grew more intense as he felt up her soft thighs, teasing her by bringing his hands so close to her sensitive snatch but narrowly avoiding it.

Nemu loved Ichigo's teasing. He was acting like several of the men in her books, using her body for his own enjoyment. Nemu arched her back and raised her arms up, wrapping them around Ichigo's neck. "Ichigo…" she slurred, her body starting to shake as Ichigo returned to attacking her neck. Leaning forward, Nemu lifted her ass up and down, getting Ichigo off with her buns still wedged between them. Her plump cheeks began to jiggle as she sped up. Nemu's breathing began to quicken as she felt her pussy heat up with aching want. "Ah! Oh!" she panted, the need to lift her hips and spear her womanhood growing more and more.

Ichigo's balls started to swell, growing thick and heavy with cum. Sweat began to bead down his chest as his heart pounded in his chest, Ichigo leaned forward, groping Nemu's tits again while shifting his hips, the tip of his cock beginning to throb.

Nemu could tell Ichigo was close to orgasm and decided to up her game. She lifted her hips, Ichigo's cock sliding out of her asscrack and brought herself back down. Seating herself with Ichigo's cock in front of her pussy, she pressed her legs together, trapping Ichigo between her soft thighs. "Go ahead and cum, Ichigo," Nemu told the boy. "I want to watch you cum." The ache in her loins only grew as Ichigo's shaft rubbed her wet lips but she held off on the main act. Right now she wanted to watch a man climax before her very eyes.

Ichigo had never imagined a woman's thighs could feel so good. Unable to take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her large braid, grunting into her dark hair before unloaded all over her lap. "Ahhh…" he moaned as his cock erupted.

"Oooooh…" Nemu moaned as she watched Ichigo cum all over her hips, the boy's seed staining her soft skin. Getting off of the panting Ichigo, she grabbed a towel and wiped her legs clean. "Ichigo," she started as she turned around. "I'd like to-"

But apparently she overlooked Ichigo's boundless stamina or his awakened libido. Taking her into his arms, Ichigo silenced her with another deep kiss. Gripping her hips, Ichigo lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Nemu gave a slight "Oof!" when Ichigo pressed her into the wall behind them but was too lost in the feel of Ichigo's lips, his cock's tip touching her weeping flower. "Ichigo…" she moaned lewdly, her hands running through his hair. "Put it in me. I want you inside me…"

With a sharp thrust, Ichigo gave her what she wanted. Both Soul Reapers gave a sharp cry as Ichigo entered her. Nemu's eyes widened as her pussy was stretched around the invading member. Rangiku had loaned her a few toys to play with herself but this was a completely new experience. Her pussy stretched around him, her arms and legs tightening her grip.

Ichigo didn't waste any time, slowly pulling out and pushing back into her cunt. Nemu's breasts pushed into his chest while he continued to piston into her. Ichigo's hands kept a firm grip on her soft ass, his fingers digging into her meaty cheeks while keeping her pinned to the wall.

Nemu's mind was quickly going blank. As Ichigo began to quicken his pace, Nemu's dark eyes began to glaze over. "Ah! Oh my! You're so big!" she panted, their intimate position letting Ichigo hit the back of her pussy. "So deep!"

Pulling her away from the wall, Ichigo brought her over to the table. When Ichigo laid her on the wooden surface she pushed her smutty books to the floor. Putting Nemu's slender legs on his shoulders, Ichigo started to fuck her harder and faster. The teen panted as his cock entered and left the woman's wet cunt, her greedy hole sucking him back in every time he pulled past her soft folds. "You're tight!" Ichigo panted.

"You feel so good!" Nemu groaned. Her hands gripped the sides of the table. Its wooden legs began to scrape the floor as Ichigo plowed her fertile depths. Her breasts started bouncing wildly, making Ichigo stare lustfully at her splendid melons. "Ah! Yes!" Nemu moaned when Ichigo grasped her tits, squeezing them with his expert hands. "Squeeze my breasts harder!" She hissed when Ichigo pinched her nipples and pulled on her tits, her whole body shaking.

With Ichigo hitting all of her sweet spots, the lieutenant squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, her pussy tightening around her friend's cock before she felt the damn inside her burst. "Cumming! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" she shouted.

Leaning forward, Ichigo sucked on her tender breasts while the lieutenant climaxed, his hips giving small thrusts despite the tight hold Nemu had on him. As Nemu went limp, letting go of the table's edges, Ichigo pulled out and wiped his brow. However, apparently Nemu had as much endurance as he did because she immediately sat up and reached for his slickened cock. "I'm not satisfied yet, Ichigo," she told him. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Are you sure?" The thought of Mayuri getting angry for knocking up Nemu and the thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"Please rest assured. Rangiku gave me the pill. I took it before I went to the pool," she explained. "I had hoped to entice a man while I was there. When I didn't find a suitable partner I came back to my room and ran into you."

"Convenient."

Picking up the sweaty Nemu, Ichigo carried her back over to the bed. Nemu got onto her hand and knees and pointed her ass at Ichigo, smiling as his hands palmed her round ass. She cried out again as Ichigo reentered her pussy, pounding her doggy-style.

Ichigo couldn't believe how tight Nemu still was. He wondered if it was because she was artificially made but found that it didn't matter. Nemu's pussy was amazing and he was going to enjoy every second of it. His strong hips slammed into Nemu's phat ass, making her cheeks ripple with his rapid thrusts.

"Yes! Oh! Ohhhh!" Nemu moaned in a lewd voice that was almost foreign to Ichigo. "My pussy! My pussy feels so good! I love it!"

Turned on by Nemu's horny attitude, Ichigo grabbed the girl's black braid and pulled on it. Halting his hips, Ichigo let Nemu slam herself onto his cock by pulling on her braid, guiding her in and out of his cock. "Ahhh…"Letting go of her braid, Ichigo leaned down and pressed himself against her. His heavy weight and ramming cock caused Nemu's arms to give out, forcing her down onto the bed.

"Mmmmmmh!" Nemu moaned through clenched teeth. She clutched the bedsheets tightly, her lower half beginning to melt from the heat coursing through her loins. "More! Fuck me more!" she pleaded. Her nipples dug into the sheets, making her chest burn with lustful fire.

As his body began to stick to Nemu's, Ichigo reached down between Nemu's legs and rubbed her sensitive jewel. His tender ministrations were rewarded with more moans and a sudden tightening of her pussy, wrapping his cock with her soft walls. Ichigo hissed as the sensitive tip of his manhood touched her cervix, Nemu's womb preparing itself to be filled with baby patter. His balls beginning to swell again, Ichigo thrust into Nemu's cunt as hard as he could, treating her like the bitch she wanted to be. "I'm gonna explode!" he grunted into her ear.

"Cum inside!" Nemu cried out, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. "Mmmmh! I want to feel your cum inside me!"

With a loud grunt, Ichigo buried his face in Nemu's hair again and blew his load inside her. Nemu cooed as her insides were filled with white spunk, her womb pumped with hot cum. "Ahhhh…" Ichigo sighed as he unloaded his balls inside the woman.

Pulling out of Nemu, Ichigo rolled over and panted for breath. ' _I only wanted to try out the sauna. Today has been a little too eventful…'_ he thought before Nemu sidled up next to him. "Man, between this and the sauna, I must reek of sweat."

"You may use my shower if you want," Nemu offered. "Afterwards I'll go to your room and fetch you your clothes."

Nodding, Ichigo got up and headed for the shower. Stepping inside, he turned it on and let the cold water cool him down. Not a minute after he started did the shower curtain get pulled back and Nemu slipped inside. "Nemu? I thought-"

"When you're finished with the shower," Nemu slyly said, wrapping her arms around him, "I'll get your clothes."

Ichigo ended up taking a longer shower than he thought…

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Okay, I'm not going to do Nanao or Kiyone since I never really cared for them. So…I'm going with plan B.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _ **A few days later…  
**_ **Ichigo's Massage Room**

"Mmmmh…" Kiyone sighed as Ichigo massaged her small legs. "Wow! You really are good at this!" she praised while Ichigo finished up her massage.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practice massaging the others," Ichigo chuckled. ' _Among other things…'_ He waited until Kiyone tied her bikini back on before handing her a robe. "Here you go."

"Thanks. No wonder my big sis told me to come to you. You've got wonder hands!"

Ichigo chuckled but was inwardly dreading Kiyone's words. He hoped that Isane hadn't spilled the beans to her younger sister about what happened in the showers. As Unohana demonstrated, she wasn't exactly hard to crack. He'd given her a massage yesterday and to say it'd been awkward would be a huge understatement.

Thankfully, if any of the girls had put their heads together and figured out that Ichigo had sex with the majority of them, none of them showed it. At night Ichigo was invited to dinner with them and even though none of the women gave him a knowing stare, save for Yoruichi obviously, Ichigo would sweat bullets.

Thankfully nothing crazier happened since his run-in with Nemu. After a lengthy shower romp, the lieutenant fulfilled her end of the bargain and retrieved him clothes, thanking him for helping her fulfill her summer wish list. After that, Ichigo went about his duties like normal, hoping that the SWA would leave already. Yoruichi would often come by for "personal" massages but Ichigo was able to duck out of it when Aibara would page him. It wasn't that Ichigo didn't want to oblige but he was here on behalf of Ikumi and didn't want to run the risk of embarrassing her by being fired for "unprofessional behavior".

Kiyone thanked him again and left the room. Ichigo began to clean the table and walked over to the sink to wash his oily hands. He heard the door open behind him and turned his head. "Aibara? Is that you?"

When he turned he saw that it was instead Captain Unohana, smiling her usual smile while wearing a long white blouse. "Hello, Ichigo," the kind captain greeted. "Were you expecting your boss?"

"Sometimes she comes in while I'm wrapping up to tell me that I'm needed for something," Ichigo explained. "What's up? Are you here to ask for a massage?" He knew he didn't have any more work today but if Captain Unohana requested a massage, he'd be suicidal to turn her down.

But thankfully Unohana shook her head. "Oh nothing like that. I'm about to leave with Lady Yoruichi to go shopping in town. I'd like to ask for a favor while I'm gone."

"A favor? What is it?"

"Could you please keep an eye on Yachiru while I'm gone? I've been keeping a sharp eye on her ever since the chocolate fountain incident."

Ichigo knew the incident Unohana was talking about. Shortly after the group had arrived, Yachiru had gotten them all in a jam when she tried to take the chocolate fountain at the hotel's buffet and cover herself in chocolate. Thanks to Unohana's intervention the group was able to avoid getting kicked out but she had taken the liberty of making sure that Yachiru wasn't going to stir up more trouble.

"Yeah, I guess I could keep an eye on her," Ichigo supposed.

"Excellent. She's in the pool with Rukia, Isane and Momo. After the incident, I had Nemu fetch her a new Gigai to help her behave herself. You might find her a bit…" her lips formed a knowing smile and Ichigo saw a dark gleam in her eyes, "different. Thank you for helping me out." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "When I get back, I'll be sure to reward you with another massage," she winked before quickly leaving. Ichigo watched her go and hoped that his erection wasn't so obvious.

Leaving his massage parlor, the teen headed for the pool. The sun's bright rays greeted him as he stepped outside. He blushed as he passed by the kiddie pool, remembering the night that he ran into Rangiku and how that ended.

He found Rukia and Kiyone sitting in chairs, working on their tan. "Hey, Rukia," he greeted.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Like Unohana, if Rukia wanted to tease Ichigo for their dirty massage, she didn't show it.

"Captain Unohana asked me took after Yachiru while she's gone. I checked the kiddie pool but I didn't see her."

"Oh, she's in the big pool playing with Momo. I think she's kinda jealous though."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see…"

Walking up to the edge of the pool, Ichigo looked out and saw many of his friends. Seeing a head of pink hair, he called out to the little girl. "Yachiru? Could you come out of the pool please?"

The girl turned and waved. "Hey, Ichi!" She swam over to the ladder in front of Ichigo and began to climb out. As she stepped out of the pool, Ichigo realized that what Unohana meant when she said that Yachiru was in a new Gigai. She wasn't the little girl he knew.

Instead, what was climbing out of the pool was a grown-up bombshell.

Ichigo's jaw hung low. Yachiru had gone from a little girl to a twenty-year old bikini model. Her hair was longer now, her wet pink hair sprawling down her shoulders and back. She wore a white bikini, the wet fabric clinging to her curvaceous form. Ichigo's eyes had a hard time taking it all in. Yachiru had become literal eye-candy. She'd went from a flat chested child to a woman with Orihime-sized melons. Standing as tall as Ichigo, her slender legs led up to her slim thighs.

"Ya…Yachiru?" Ichigo gaped, his eyes looking her up and down over and over.

"Hi'ya, Ichi!" Yachiru giggled. "This is the new Gigai Captain Unohana made for me!" She spun around, giving Ichigo a good look at her nice backside. "Do you like it?"

Pushing up her sunglasses, Rukia grinned at Ichigo's stunned reaction. "Oh I think he enjoys it…"

Shaking off his shock, Ichigo tried his best to keep his eyes going southward. "Captain Unohana asked me to keep an eye on you while she's gone. You want to hang out in my room while she's out with Yoruichi?" He figured that she wouldn't cause much trouble there.

"Okay!" Yachiru giggled as she walked over to a chair with her towel on it, drying off. Wrapping it around her curvy waist, she walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Ichi!"

Blushing from the girl's tight grip on his arm, he guided her back towards the hotel, scowling at Rukia who was giving him a knowing smile. "Have fun, Ichigo…" she teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Give me a break…" He knew that Yachiru was a hottie now but she was still Kenpachi's daughter. Only a fool would give into temptation.

What Ichigo didn't realize was that he was just such a fool…

 ** _Later…  
_ Ichigo's Room**

"Mmmmh!" Yachiru hummed happily as she ate her third ice cream sundae, Ichigo sitting across from her on the bed, wondering how she could eat that much ice cream. When Yachiru realized that sitting around Ichigo's room was boring, the child in a woman's body started throwing a tantrum. Luckily Ichigo was able to placate her by ordering room service for her, letting her order the biggest ice cream sundaes the hotel had to offer.

"Yummy!" Yachiru leaned back and rubbed her full belly, making Ichigo look away uncomfortably. The girl was still wearing her skimpy bikini and Yachiru was unaware of how sexy she'd become, spreading her legs carelessly in front of him. Setting the bowl of empty ice cream on the nightstand next to the others. "Hey, Ichi?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his boner. ' _She's a child, Ichigo. Get it together,'_ he kept telling himself.

"You give massages, right?"

"I do. My boss hired me out here," Ichigo explained.

Yachiru smiled and giggled childlishly. "Can you give me massage too? Ruki-Ruki- and Kitty tell me you give really good massages!"

' _Of course they would…'_ Ichigo thought. He got up and walked over to a drawer. "Sure. I don't see why not." He grabbed a spare jar of oil he kept and brought it to the bed. "Lie down for me."

"Okay!" the pinkette smiled. To Ichigo's embarrassment, the girl quickly pulled the string to her bikini top and stood to pull her bottom down.

Ichigo's face turned so red it was miracle blood didn't shoot out of his nose. He may have seen women naked before but last he checked, Yachiru wasn't as promiscuous as Yoruichi or Rangiku. "Yachiru? Why'd you take your bikini off?"

The luscious babe gave Ichigo an innocent look. "But the others told me that I had to be naked to get a massage."

Ichigo facepalmed. ' _Of course Yoruichi and the others would say that. Goddammit. If Kenpachi finds out I had her in my room naked, he's gonna murder me in my sleep…'_ Sighing, he looked back at the naked hottie. "Fine. Just lie down for me." He wasn't going to make a fuss over it, not wanting the girl to start another tantrum.

As the naked Yachiru laid down on his bed Ichigo poured his oil into a small bowl. Grabbing a handful, he dribbled it over Yachiru's back and shoulders.

"Oh!" Yachiru squeaked. "It's cold!" she whined.

"Don't worry, it'll get warm," Ichigo told her. He began gently massaging the girl's shoulders, trying to keep his blushing to a minimum as Yachiru began to coo and moan. He didn't feel much tension in her shoulders, being the carefree girl she was, so he moved his way down to her back.

More oil was added, making Yachiru's soft skin glisten in the noon sun, heating up her body. Yachiru's moans grew more and more as Ichigo massaged her body, clutching her pillow tightly. Unknown to Ichigo, Yachiru could feel a dirty, exciting emotion build inside her.

"Ooooooh…" she moaned, rubbing her legs together.

Ichigo heard Yachiru's constant moaning and became a little disturbed. He'd only focused on her back and shoulders and yet she was moaning so lewdly. "Yachiru? You okay?" he asked.

"Mmmmh…that feels really good, Ichi…" Yachiru moaned. "Ichi?" she inquired, turning her head.

"Yachiru?"

"Could you massage my boobies?"

Ichigo came close to choking on his own tongue. "What?!" Many of his friends had been bold in coming on to him but this took the grand prize for coming out of nowhere. "Yachiru! I'm a professional! I don't-"

Before Ichigo could stop her, Yachiru rolled over onto her back, almost knocking Ichigo off of her and forcing him to lift his lips to let her shift positions. Ichigo found himself straddling Yachiru's stomach, looking down at her magnificent tits. If this was what Yachiru would grow into when she got older, Ichigo pitied whoever she brought home to meet.

Yachiru, turned on but not understanding the urges inside her, pressed her jiggly tits together, her breathing beginning to quicken. "Please? Big Boobs says that having her boobies massaged feels really good." She squeezed her tits togehter, moaning and enticing Ichigo with their firm softness.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't. The thought of what Kenpachi would do to him was enough reason to not do what Yachiru requested. However, the look that Yachiru was giving him as well as her perfectly round, perfect breasts, was causing his mental walls to break down. ' _I'll just…I'll just do it. Do it and get it over with,'_ he told himself, trying to rationalize his actions as blood raced southward, his white pants showing an obvious bulge.

Getting more oil, he poured it over her DD-cup breasts. Yachiru tilted her head back and let out another titillating moan as the cold oil touched her burning hot skin. "Ah!" she gasped when Ichigo's soft hands touched her bosom. As gently as he could, Ichigo gripped and squeezed Yachiru's melons, feeling her lovely pink nipples harden in his palms. "Oooh!" Yachiru cooed, her ruby eyes closing and her back arching. "Ichi…that feels soooo good."

Ichigo couldn't help but get turned on himself, the feel of the now adult-Yachiru's soft, firm melons exquisite. Seeing how aroused Yachiru was getting, Ichigo surmised that the Gigai that Unohana made for her was highly sensitive compared to a normal human. ' _Captain Unohana. What did you make for her?'_ he pondered before he noticed Yachiru squirming. "You okay, Yachiru?"

"My chest…feels kinda funny…" Yachiru groaned, a swelling heat grew in her chest, a tension building up beneath her nipples the more Ichigo massaged her titties. "I feel like…I'm gonna burst!" Her hands joined Ichigo's in fondling her breasts, squeezing them harder until her head became overwhelmed by the tension in her chest. She threw her head back and moaned in her lewdest voice as it all came bursting out.

"Ohhhhh!" Yachiru moaned, her tongue sticking out as white milk erupted from her nipples and splashing onto Ichigo's shirt, much to his bewilderment and arousal.

' _Milk?!'_ Ichigo stared in awe as the child in an adult's body lactated at his fingertips. ' _Captain Unohana, what kind of Gigai is this?!'_

"Mmmmh! Ichi…" Yachiru groaned, more milk escaping her magnificent jugs. "This feels so good!" She brought her hand, covered in breastmilk, and licked it, finding the taste of her milk delicious. "Wow! I taste really good!" she smiled before cupping her breasts again. "Ichi, try my milk!"

Too turned on to ignore such a generous offer, Ichigo slid down the oily girl's naked body and laid on top of her, his face in front of her breast. Wrapping his lips around her supple nipple, Ichigo squeezed her soft breast and tasted her hot milk as it filled his mouth. Though he'd never consciously tasted breastmilk before, unable to remember feeding from his mother as a baby, he found it to be quite sweet, unlike anything he'd tasted before.

"Ooooooh…" Yachiru moaned as Ichigo suckled her, running her hands through his hair. "Ichiiiiii…" she slurred, throwing her head back when Ichigo swapped to her neglected nipple, her pink areola dripping milk. She rubbed her legs together as a new heat began to build, this time in her loins. She giggled when Ichigo's wet tongue circled her nipple. "Teehee, you really like my milk, don't you, Ichi?"

Ichigo's only answer was to suck harder, the bulge in his pants becoming more and more in need of attention as he let his libido take the reins. "Mmmhh…" he moaning into her tit as he drank her delicious milk. Soon he pulled away from her lactating boob, his stomach now full of tasty milk. He sat up and wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. He blinked when the oil-covered Yachiru sat up and reached for his shirt. "Yachiru? What are you-"

"Teehee! What's the matter, Ichi?" The sexy pinkette teased before tugging Ichigo's shirt over his head. "Don't you want to feel good too? And you're sweating," she noted innocently. Once Ichigo's bare chest was on display, Yachiru couldn't but lick her lips. Ichigo could blink she'd wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, her soft, leaking tits pushing into his chest. When Ichigo's arm instinctively wrapped around her she pressed her lips to Ichigo's. "Mmmh…" Yachiru moaned as she gave Ichigo her first kiss. Losing herself to her newfound lust for Ichigo, she ran her slim hands across his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Never had Ichigo ever thought of Yachiru as sexy but in her new, grown-up form he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled Yachiru into his lap and once again sucked on her breasts, drinking her sweet milk.

"Oh Ichi…" Yachiru groaned, her head tilting back before she felt the bulge in Ichigo's pants touch her moist nether region. "Ichi, I want to taste your milk too…" she slurred.

Pulling away from Yachiru's boob, Ichigo looked up at the pinkette confused. "What?"

"Big Boobies told me that a guy's milk taste delicious," Yachiru explained.

' _Rangiku, what the hell have you been teaching her?'_

Yachiru unceremoniously pushed Ichigo down onto his back and reached for Ichigo's pants before yanking them off. Her ruby-red eyes widened when she saw Ichigo's magnificent clamhammer. "Wow, Ichi! Your thingy is really big!" She tossed Ichigo's pants to the side and grabbed Ichigo's shaft with her soft hand. "It's so warm and thick."

As Ichigo watched, Yachiru started to stoke his cock. Her pacing was timid, the pinkette clearly intimidated by Ichigo's large size. "Ohhh…" he sighed, her hand as soft as velvet. Up and down went Yachiru's hand, working the boy good.

"Does that feel good, Ichi?" Yachiru asked, seeing the debauched look on his face. "Does your thingy feel good?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, chuckling at Yachiru's innocence. "And it's not a thingy. Call it a cock."

Yachiru giggled. Just the sound of the word made her feel dirty. And she liked feeling dirty. "Your cock is so big and hard…" she said before noticing the dribble of pre-cum forming at the tip. "It looks so tasty. I want a taste…" she slurred lewdly, leaning down and sticking out her tongue. Ichigo moaned and Yachiru hummed at the same time when the girl's tongue met the head of Ichigo's meatrod. "Ahhh…" Yachiru hummed as she licked up Ichigo's pre-cum, the taste heavy on her tongue. "It tastes good."

All Ichigo could manage was more moans when Yachiru wrapped her lips around his head and started sucking him off, taking him into her mouth. The teen was blown away by Yachiru's blowjob, unable to believe that the girl was such a natural at sucking cock. "Ah! Yachiru!" Ichigo panted while the girl's head bobbed up and down.

"Gkkkk!" Yachiru choked, shoving Ichigo's huge girth into her mouth. Her hands gripped Ichigo's strong thighs wheile she took him in and out of her wet orifice. During certain "Birds and Bees" lessons that Rangiku gave her, Yachiru had learned to suppress her gag reflex by practicing on bananas. Nanao had put a stop to the lessons once she found out what Rangiku was up to but the lessons stuck. Taking a break to get a breath of air, Yachiru dragged her tongue up Ichigo's tasty shaft, looking like a full-on slut. "Ichigo, your cock tastes soooo gooood…" she slurred lewdly before going back to sucking him off. Her eyes spotted Ichigo's balls and her curiosity got the better of her. Taking her mouth away from the manmeat covered in her saliva and started licking Ichigo's sac. "Mmmh…"

"Fuck…" Ichigo hissed, Yachiru's tongue feeling so good as she licked his balls. His sac swelled as the tension built up inside him. "I'm gonna cum…" he panted, reaching for his cock and stroking it.

Yachiru quickly took her tongue away from Ichigo's balls and returned her attention to Ichigo's tip. Her hand joined Ichigo's in jerking him off while her mouth hovered over Ichigo's cock. "Come on, Ichi! I want to taste your milk!"

"Ah!" Ichigo threw his head back and let go of the tension inside him. "Ahhh!"

Yachiru wrapped her lips around Ichigo's cock as he came. Her mouth filled with Ichigo's hot cream. Unaware of how much spunk Ichigo could shoot out, her cheeks bulged like a squirrel's mouth full of nuts as he continued to release in her mouth. Swallowing the heavy load, Yachiru's eyes became hazy as Ichigo's taste lingered on her tongue. Over and over again she swallowed Ichigo's seed, her muffled moans growing.

Finally Ichigo's orgasm ended and she pulled away, a dribble of cum leaking from the side of her mouth. She licked up the line of spunk and smiled happily. "Ichi! Your milk tastes so good! Can I have more?" she asked, astounding Ichigo with her lewd innocence.

Sitting up, Ichigo kissed Yachiru's cheek and smiled. "I'll give you as much as you want," he told her before laying her down onto her back. Straddling her stomach again, Ichigo slid his manhood in between her milky breasts and started to titfuck her. "Ahhh…" he sighed, squeezed her tits and enjoying the prison of cleavage around his cock.

Yachiru licked her lips as Ichigo played with her tits. "Ohhhh…" Her tits burned as Ichigo slid his manhood in and out of her cleavage. "My boobies feel so good…" she slurred, rubbing her legs together.

"Ah! Ah!" Ichigo moaned as he fucked Yachiru's tits. Yachiru's breasts were so soft. Minute after minute ticked by as he got himself off with her breasts, enjoying the seductive expressions Yachiru's mature face was giving him. In addition, the oil he'd applied to her tits made them incredibly warm, making Ichigo feel that his cock was going to melt. Already sensitive from blowing his load earlier, Ichigo could feel himself get closer to the edge when Yachiru leaned down and started to lick his tip. "Yachiru!" he panted, sweat dripping down his back and onto her oily body. "You're gonna make me cum again!"

Opening her mouth wide, Yachiru viciously licked Ichigo's tip with her hot tongue. "Do it in my mouth again, Ichigo!" she begged. "I want to taste your milk again!"

Tilting his head back, Ichigo quickly came again, shooting his cum straight into Yachiru's waiting mouth. "Ahhh…" he sighed, squeezing Yachiru's tits hard, milk shooting out of her nipples and splashing onto his chest and hips. He continued shooting his spunk into Yachiru's mouth, feeding her his hot seed just how she wanted.

"Ahhhhh…" the now-slutty Yachiru moaned as she swallowed Ichigo's cum, enjoying his taste. "So tasty…" she said, her voice low before groaning as Ichigo resumed suckling her milky jugs. "Ohhhh…"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. All thought of repercussions went right out the window. He no longer cared who Yachiru acutally was or what happened if she told someone. He had to have her. He had to take her, right here and now.

Yachiru gasped as Ichigo flipped her over onto her stomach, lying down on top of her. Ichigo rubbed his erection against her pink folds. Yachiru was just as horny as Ichigo was at this point. Her pussy was as wet as the ocean, her juices soaking his tip as he rubbed it. Reaching underneath her, Ichigo cupped her creamy breasts and pushed into her.

"Oh!" Yachiru gasped, her eyes widening as she felt a man inside her for the first time. Despite her juices lubing Ichigo's cock, letting the boy slide into her, his thick size stretched her womanhood, making her groan as a wave of pain hit her from having her virginity taken so quickly. "Guhhh!" She clutched the sheets as Ichigo slid inch after inch into her until she felt completely full.

Continuing to lie on top of her, Ichigo pushed his cock until he was deep inside the girl's pussy. He felt no barrier to tear through and figured it was because of her new Gigai but cared less. His heavy weight pinned Yachiru to the bed as he lay on top of her while balls deep inside her. "Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned from how tight Yachiru was, her walls so nice around his shaft. He heard Yachiru's groans and knew Yachiru was in a little pain. He kissed her neck and gently massaged the sides of her breasts. "You feel good, Yachiru…" he whispered into her ear, trying to help her adjust to his huge size.

"You're so big…inside me…" Yachiru panted, the wind knocked out of her. When Ichigo shifted his hips, moving slightly inside her, the pinkette rolled her head back and moaned. "Ahhh…"

Ichigo slowly pulled out of Yachiru, the tip slipping out of her wet entrance. Another quick gasp came from Yachiru when he plunged back into her wet flower. Her walls squeezed Ichigo's manhood as he bottomed out inside her, the tip kissing her cervix.

"Oooh! Ohhhh!" Yachiru quickly became adjusted to his size, her Gigai adapting to the massive prick inside her, her groans of pain melting into moans of ecstasy. "You feel…so good…" she panted, Ichigo's long, slow thrusts making her head spin. She felt better than watching Kenpachi fight at the top of his game. Her bubble butt jiggled as Ichigo's hips smacked it, fucking her into the bed.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo couldn't help but enjoy how good Yachiru's pussy felt, her walls like warm velvet around his cock. He buried his face in her long, pink hair and moaned, his chest pressing into her back. "How does it feel?"

"It's great!" Yachiru cried out, tears of ecstasy stinging the edges of her eyes. Every time Ichigo pulled out of her she craved for him to push back into her. Ichigo's hands reached for hers, threading his fingers with hers. "I...I feel so good!" Her head slumped onto the pillow, a tension building inside her that was growing with every thrust into her.

Kissing her cheek, Ichigo quickened his pace. The bed shook from how hard he was pounding the pinkette. His and Yachiru's moans were in synch, moaning and gasping every time Ichigo entered her. Yachiru soon clenched her teeth as that tension in her belly threatened to unwind. She squeezed Ichigo's hand and curled her toes, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's clamhammer. "Ichiiiii…" she slurred, "I'm…I'm gonna burst!" Without any further warning, Yachiru became a shaking mess, her pussy wrapping around Ichigo's cock, refusing to let him go before she climaxed. Her red eyes rolled into the back of her head as she experienced pure bliss for the first time in her life.

Continuing to hold on to Yachiru tightly, Ichigo rolled over onto his side and took Yachiru with him, spooning her while she came. His breathing quickened from the tension in his loins, his balls tightening to signal his climax again. "Gonna cum!" he grunted, quickly pulling out of Yachiru.

When Ichigo left her side Yachiru fell back onto her back. Opening her eyes, she saw through her haze Ichigo's cock aimed right at her face. "Mmmh…" she moaned, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue again while reaching down to finger herself. She stuck out her tongue and licked Ichigo's tip, licking his lollipop while desperate to get the cream filling.

"Ahhh! Yachiru!" Ichigo grunted as that hot rush flowed through his cock once more, blowing his load into the awaiting girl's mouth. Yachiru wrapped her lips around him, eagerly devouring his treat as he released into her orifice. Ichigo ran his hand through her sweaty pink hair, leaning back while shooting rope after rope of sticky cum into her hungry mouth. Yachiru bobbed her head back and forth, addicted to Ichigo's taste by now. Ichigo tilted his head back, feeling quite satisfied.

And then he noticed that Yachiru was still sucking him off long after he'd finished cumming. "Yachiru? Why are you still-"

"Ahhh…" Yachiru lewdly moaned, looking up at Ichigo while licking Icihgo's tip. "Ichi! I want to taste more of your milk!" She pushed Ichigo down onto his back and wrapped her tits around Ichigo's cock. "I want more your yummy milk!"

Ichigo began to sweat. ' _Oh dear…her stamina might be as big as Kenpachi's…'_

 ** _Three hours later…_**

The masseur and his charge were on the floor, their debauchery having gotten hardcore as they rolled off the bed. As Ichigo suspected (and feared), Yachiru had almost as limitless stamina as him. To top it off, Yachiru seemed to be addicted to Ichigo's cum. Every time Ichigo came he'd shoot his load into Yachiru's hungry mouth. It was not lost on Ichigo that Yachiru, who was really a child, was the only woman he'd met to match him sexually.

"MMMMMH!" Yachiru moaned incoherently, her mouth wrapped around Ichigo's cock while he skullfucked her, intending to suck Ichigo's balls dry. Ichigo stood while Yachiru knelt down in front of him, thrusting his cock deep down her throat. The lewd pinkette rubbed her wet pussy while Ichigo used her mouth as his own pocket-pussy. "Gkkkk! Clckkkk!" she gagged.

"Ughhhh!" Ichigo groaned, cumming one more time into Yachirui's mouth. His body was covered in sweat, his chest stained with breastmilk. His cock, finally going flaccid, slipped out of Yachiru's mouth. His legs wobbling, Ichigo sat down on the bed, fighting for breath. "I'm…done!" he announced, his balls feeling completely empty at this point.

Yachiru fell back on the floor, a writhing mess of pleasure. She rubbed her belly full of cum and smiled lewdly, closing her eyes. "My tummy's so full…" she slurred. After a few moments of silence, Ichigo looked down to see that Yachiru had fallen asleep, her stamina running out too.

Wiping his sweaty brow, Ichigo picked up the girl and laid her in bed, tucking her in. Sitting back down, he panted as he finally cooled down. "Man, what am I supposed to tell everyone when she blabs to them?" he pondered pointlessly.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," said the black cat on his table.

Turning around, Ichigo looked in horror at the cat that was sitting comfortably on the wooden table, her tail swishing around merrily from watching. "YORUICHI!" he gasped, quickly reaching for his pants. "I…uh…" he looked back at the sleeping Yachiru and sighed. "It's exactly what it looks like…" he confessed.

A third voice made itself known. "Yes, we figured that much when nobody saw any sign of you two since we left." The image of the wall next to Yoruichi shifted and Captain Unohana revealed herself, having hid behind an invisibility spell.

"Captain Unohana! You're here too!" Ichigo gasped, now moving faster to get his pants back on.

Yoruichi waved her paw dismissively. "Aww relax, Ichigo, we've both seen you with your pants off. We've been watching for about an hour."

"Then why didn't you say something?!" Ichigo demanded.

Unohana couldn't help but smile a bit deviously. "And ruin your fun? Why'd we want that? Besides, this is mainly my fault so I figured you should enjoy yourself."

"Your fault?"

"Yes, you see when I created Yachiru's Gigai, I hadn't taken into account the size difference between her real self and the adult Gigai. As a result, she suffered abnormal side effects, such as her lactation."

"And why she was so horny," Yoruichi further elaborated. "The sudden shift to adulthood caused her puberty to hit her hard with a rush of hormones. We both realized after we left that maybe leaving her in the hands of a teen boy wasn't the smartest move."

"So don't worry," Unohana told him, giving him a reassuring smile. "You're not entirely at fault here for giving into temptation. And we'll make sure that Yachiru keeps quiet. We wouldn't want Captain Zaraki to find out about this, now would we?"

"No. No we don't…" Ichigo deadpanned.

While the cat grabbed Yachiru's skimpy bikini with her teeth, Unohana picked up Yachiru out of the bed. "Don't worry, we'll see Yachiru back to her room," Yoruichi told him, handing Unohana Yachiru's bikini. "You should get some rest, Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo said, knowing he was in dire need of a shower. "I have to do massages tomorrow and-"

"Oh, not for that," Unohana said. "When Lady Yoruichi and I are finished with Yachiru," her eyes gleamed devilishly, "we'll be back to give you your reward for watching over her. I did promise you another massage, didn't I?"

Unohana vanished with another spell, the door opening up as the invisible duo left with their friend. Ichigo fell back on his bed and sighed. He thought he was tapped out already.

But it looked like his day had only begun.

 ** _One week later…  
_ Ikumi's Office**

"Welcome back," Ikumi greeted as her employee walked into her office. "So how was your new summer job?" she asked smiling. "Aibara gave me quite the recommendation about you."

"It was fine," Ichigo said while quickly sitting down. His hips still hurt from the gauntlet that Yoruichi and Unohana put him through. "I hope you don't make this a habit. Especially since you got most of my pay."

"Hey, you got to live the highlife at a five-star hotel and spa while giving rich chicks massages. I think that's a fair trade."

"Well either way, I'm glad I won't be doing that again," Ichigo said. While he did get used to being a masseur, he didn't want a repeat of the SWA's trip there. Especially since he'd been waiting all week for Kenpachi to come thundering through the wall to kill him. However, it seemed that Yoruichi and Unohana were able to keep the pinkette silent. "You owe me some time off for this," he said matter-of-factly.

Ikumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because I've a whole list of jobs here that you and I are going to be doing this week."

"What? No! I just got back and-" He stopped when he saw Ikumi's smile widen. "What?"

"Oh you'll work, Ichigo. Because in addition to your recommendation, Aibara gave me something else as well." She pulled out her laptop and flipped it open before showing Ichigo a CD in her hand. "Want to guess what this is?"

Ichigo gulped. He didn't like where this was going…

Ikumi put the CD and clicked on one of several video files before she spun the laptop around to face Ichigo. Then she hit play.

The blood in Ichigo's veins turned to ice when a surveillance video from his massage room popped up on the screen…and showed him a recording of him fucking Yoruichi. "I…"

"Oh but wait, there's more!"

Ikumi hit a button and the next video played, showing Ichigo fucking Soi-Fon. Ichigo was shown multiple videos of his exploits, one after the other. Fucking Rukia in his massage room, Isane in the women's showers, Rangiku in the pool and Kukaku in the sauna. "I…I…" Ichigo choked, not knowing what to say.

"I was a little surprised they had cameras in the sauna and showers but she told me that that they were from her personal surveillance room."

"But…why didn't she say anything?" Ichigo asked. At no point during Ichigo's time there did Aibara give him any hint that she was on to him.

"For three reasons. One, these were your friends and not regular customers so she was willing to let it slide. Two, you were there because she was in need of people so firing you would've left her shorthanded. And three, I'm pretty sure she's got her own fetish…"

 ** _Previously…  
_ Aibara's Private Monitoring Room **

_"Ohhhhh! Right there, Ichigo! Right there!"_

 _Aibara sat back in her chair and watched as her new employee fucked the dark-skinned woman. Her pants sat around her ankles and her shirt was opened, exposing her breasts. She cupped her tit with one hand while plunging three fingers into her pussy while watching the two fuck, indulging in her voyeurism fetish._

 _"Mmmmh, yeah…" the platinum blonde slurred, rubbing her clit. "Fuck her, you stud…"_

 ** _Back to the present_**

"But enough about Aibara's secret. Let's talk about yours…" Ikumi grinned, closing the laptop. "I'll expect you here bright and early in the morning. And to be time from now on for your job. Because if you start shirking your job again…" she patted the laptop. "I'll upload these to the internet for all your friends to see."

Ichigo's jaw hung low at Ikumi's blatant extortion. "Ikumi! That's blackmail!"

"I call it an incentive to keep you in line. Now then, be here bright and early tomorrow morning," she told him. Before Ichigo left, his head hanging in shame, she had one more thing to tell him. "Oh? And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be sure to hire you back to Aibara next summer."

The End


End file.
